Renesmee's Life
by JasperAliceandVictoriaLover
Summary: Renesmee's growing up and starts having feelings for Jacob.
1. Feelings

**Renesmee's Life**

**~Book 1~**

_**Renesmee**_

_**Prologue**_

I couldn't exactly describe how I was feeling. I felt a jolt of an electric current go through my body. I wasn't sure if I should be excited, anxious, or afraid. Maybe I was some how feeling all that at the exact same time. I didn't know what to do. I saw my blood spread along the ground, vampires fighting to kill me or keep me alive, and werewolves by their side. But, for the moment, I seemed to only be able to focus on one thing. One person. I looked at that special person, the one I loved, not sure if he, or any of us would make it. Maybe… this was the end.

_**Chapter 1-Feelings:**_

I felt the cool breeze run past me, filling my nose with the sweet-smelling aroma of the ocean, blowing my reddish brown curls across my face. The sun had come out today, a not-so-often experience for the little, and rainy town of Forks. I saw the bright colors of orange, red and pink fill the sky. I did my beat to soak it all in as much as I could, seeing as this could be the only beautiful sunrise I would see in a normal person's life time.

I always came down to La Push beach early in the morning, mostly on weekends, to get a fresh and lovely start on my day. I would always come to my favorite spot, although my mother did tell me she almost died here, I like it. Besides, she was human when that happened, and although I am half human, but I wasn't afraid of falling off a cliff and dieing since I jump from it all the time.

I took off my mini skirt and my shirt, wearing a brand new, red polka dot bikini, that, of course, Alice bought for me just last week. I took in one huge breath and dove right into the cool, soothing ocean water. I swam for what seemed like hours to me, although it was probably only a few minutes. I finally came to the surface to breathe. As soon as I came up, I saw my best friend Jacob Black. No one knew that I came to the beach every morning except Jacob, and maybe my father since he's able to read my mind. I would always come early and he would come later on after he finally woke up.

"Hey Jacob!" I smiled and waved to him, very happy and excited to see him. Jacob had always been my best friend. Some of my other friends had asked me if we had gone out, but I would always say, "No! It's not like that! He's one of my best friends, and old family friend I've known ever since I was born." But, of course, my friends would give me this look as if to say, _Yea right. Are you kidding me! You so like him, and you know it._ Besides that, there was never anything awkward between the two of us.

"Hey Nessie! I'm coming in!" He took off his shirt, leaving him with only sweat pants. He began running at full speed up a giant bolder and, without stopping, jumped into the water, splashing me strait in the face.

We started playing in the water like two kids playing in the kiddy pool, splash each other in the face and running along the shore. The game soon ended when Jake caught me by the waist, picked me up and put me on his shoulder, making burst into laughter.

"Jake! Put me down!"

"No way!"

He began laughing with me as he ran me all the way up the giant cliff. He laid me down onto the soft rock's grass and fell right next to me. We continued laughing a little while longer, looking up to the sky. I looked past him into the distance, to see that the beautiful sun had disappeared behind the clouds. Then I looked at his face, only to see him smiling back at me with his perfect smile, his beautiful eyes, and his perfect features staring back at me…

_Whoa! What the heck?_ I couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. It was a sudden, unexpected thing. I didn't even know what it was. It felt like a shock that just ran through my entire body, but not to hurt or kill me, but to make me feel good. It was the strangest thing that I couldn't think of a single word for it. I was only 8 for God's sake! Although I'm physically 16 and Carlisle says that I learn very fast.

"Hey," Jake suddenly said. I almost jumped at the sound of his voice after having strange thoughts in my mind.

"Yea?"

"Do you wanna come to a bonfire with me and the other werewolves tonight? It will be tons of fun! Lots of food, stories, and everything! What do you say?"

"Sure! That sounds cool."

"Great! I'll go tell the guys! See you tonight Nessie!" He got up and pulled on his shirt in one quick movement. As he ran up the beach to his motorcycle, I yelled back at him, "Bye Jake! See you later!"

With a huge, long sigh, I got up and put on my clothes and began to run home.

On the way home, I began thinking to myself about earlier. _What could that have been about? I mean I've never had that feeling before. _I still couldn't describe it; it was too weird for me to even think about it anymore. _Okay. Just forget about it, don't worry about it anymore. Besides getting closer to the house doesn't help since dad's home and he can hear everything I'm thinking._

I cleared my thoughts as I entered into the house. My mom was on the couch, reading a thick book, and dad was sitting next to her, playing with a strand of her hair and running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey Nessie," dad said. "Where have you been?!"

"Down at the beach. Just hanging out with Jake."

"Oh."

"Hey is it okay if I go to a bonfire tonight with Jake and all the other werewolves?"

"Yea, that's fine."

"Really?!" I asked a little surprised.

This time my mom answered, "Of course. Go have some fun!"

I ran over to them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks mom! Thanks dad! I won't stay out too late. I'll be back before midnight," I said as I ran happily to my room.

***

I rushed to get ready, for I lost track of the time. I quickly pulled on another bikini, hopefully dad wouldn't really mind, a pair of old ripped jeans, and a camisole. That's when I heard the sound of Jakes motorcycle pull up in front of the house. I ran out of my room, to my mom and dad to give them both a quick peck on the cheek, and to the front door as my mom yelled to me, "Bye baby! Have a good time!"

"I will! Bye!"

I ran out, closing the door behind me, going strait to where Jacob was. He embraced me in a tight hug, like he always did, even like mom whenever he came for a visit. It felt normal. No weird feelings came over me like before, just a normal, not-awkward-at-all friendly hug. He released me from his grasp, getting back onto the bike. I got on, put my arms around his waist and we headed down to the beach.

When we go there, Sam had already started the bonfire. It had many colors and shades of orange, red and pink, like the beautiful sunrise from early this morning. I had never been to any of the bonfires before. They only had these once or twice a year for the pack and every time they would invite me I would always get stuck with homework, so I was very excited about going to my first.

We walked down to the group and sat down in the sand. Of course, Jake sat next me on my right side, while Leah was on my left. Leah and I had gotten off to a very rough start in our relationship, but, as time passes, people leave the past behind them. We were now really great friends and had spent a lot of time together in the past couple of years, though Jake and her brother Seth would make bad jokes about it sometimes, we would always do our best to ignore it.

The whole night we ate and told stories, ran around the beach and went for a swim sometimes, and even did a funny game of "Truth or Dare?", It was tons of fun. I always chose truth because I was always afraid of what they wanted me to do like the things they were making others do. Leah was dared to kiss Sam. She gave him a small peck on the lips, and made Emily's face turn a bright shade of red. Everyone started laughing when they both gave a look on their face as if they tasted something bad. Unfortunately the party didn't last. It was coming to an end because everyone was getting tired.

I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes to see that everyone had left, except for me and Jake, and that the fire had reduced down to a small bluish flame.

"What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"It's almost midnight. You've only been sleeping for about an hour."

"What?! I promised mom and dad that I'd be home before midnight!"

"Nessie, chill out! I called Edward and Bella and they told me to take you home after you wake up."

"Oh. Well why didn't you just carry me home?"

"Mostly… for your parents sake to have some more _'alone time.'_ Ugh."

"Oh. Well I guess I should head on home," I said, lifting up my head from his shoulder.

I then looked up at his face, seeing, once again, his brilliantly warm eyes staring right back at me. The faint color of blue from what was left of the fire complimented his perfect features, only to make that feeling creep back inside of me, and I couldn't seem to deny it.

_Oh no, _I thought. _It's happening again! That strange feeling is back! What's happening? Why do I feel like this?_ I couldn't figure it out. It was definitely something I had never experienced before and something, for some reason, that I couldn't let go of. The stares continued for a long moment of complete silence.

Then…

It happened so fast. I wasn't sure what was going through either one of our minds at the time. All I knew was that our faces were moving closer together inch by inch. I felt the warmth of his as I inhaled the sweet aroma as much as I could. Our noses, our cheeks and our lips brushed across one another, finally enclosing the space between us, pressing our lips together. My lips shaped their way around his as his tongue traced around to the inside of my mouth. I couldn't bear anymore after that, so I broke away from him. I fell completely silent, not sure what to say to him, and ran at full sped back home. Tears silently began falling down my cheeks, not being able to control the many emotions that broke through to me.

I was happy, afraid, excited, anxious, exuberant, and yet completely terrified all at the same time. I knew what I was feeling. I knew what this strange feeling was called. I was… in _love. _

_What?! No! I can't be in love with Jacob, my best friend, not like that! _I kept trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, it wasn't real, but no matter how hard I tried, I could not erase it. It was too real and I was in too deep. A part of me want to go back and tell him how I truly felt about him, but the other was telling me to keep running home, and, apparently, my body was agreeing with part that went back home. I never hesitated or stopped, although I really wanted to, I just continued my way home. I wasn't sure what to do, or what to think anymore.

I finally arrived at the cottage and stepped inside. It was quiet and still. Was no one home?

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" No response.

Then, a small note on the kitchen counter, marked with my name on the front, caught my eye. _Nessie_, it read.

_Your mother and I left to go for a short hunting trip. We'll be back before you awake. We love you. _

I went to my room, closed my door and instantly plopped down onto my bed. My mind began to spin faster and faster as lay there dazed, looking at nothing but the ceiling above me. I waited, for many hours, until I drifted into unconsciousness.

***

The dim light was shone through my window waking me early that morning. My mother was sitting on the edge of my bed with what seemed to be a cup of fresh coffee. _Uh oh. Mom never gets me coffee, without my asking, unless she wants to have a serious talk. But what could she possibly want to talk to me about? If it was about what happened last night, how could she possibly know?_ Then, the sound of my father's laughter broke out. He was leaning casually against my door's frame, smiling. _What all do you know dad?_ He didn't say a word; he just closed the door behind him as he left the room. _Yeah, that's what I thought. _

"Nessie?"

"Yes, mom?"

"I think we need to have a little talk."


	2. Talking and Baseball

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't come up with the baseball game and tutu idea, that was Jennifer, not me. I don't have that kind of genius in me. :)  
P.S. *Jen and I love Jasper!!!!! :)*  
**

* * *

_Chapter 2- Talking and Baseball_

"What do you want to talk about, mom?" As if I didn't already know.

"About you and Jacob."

"What about me and Jacob?"

"Look, Nessie, I don't want to make this difficult, I just want to know..." I was a little afraid of what she was about to say, beacuse I had a good guess of what she would say just now. I waited for a few short seconds before she said, "Nessie, are you _in love_ with Jacob?"

"...Yes." I said, looking down, playing with my fingers. I gave her a straight answer, though I had no doubt that I might regret it. "But I don't understand, mom. Jacob has always been my best friend, ever since I was born, but now..." Tears quickly began streaming down my face, off my cheeks and onto my pure white bed spread, staining it.

"Oh. Shh sh. Sweetheart, don't cry. I know you're a bit confused about all of this, but it's okay," she said, comforting me by pulling me into a tight hug. I moved to where I was lying across her lap as she stroked my long, reddish-brown curls away from my face.

"But I still don't know how this could have happened, not that I'm not glad it did, but... It's just so... frustrating!"

"You may not know, but we do." I lifted my head to look up at her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Edward!" she called. She turned her head toward my shut door to see my dad swiftly come through it.

"What's going on?" I asked, completely confused.

"Renesmee," dad said. "We actually knew this would happen between you and Jacob one day. The thing is, we just didn't think it would be so soon. We didn't think this would happen for, maybe, another two years, more or less."

"How could you know that this would happen? I would say Alice, but she can't see either me nor Jacob."

"Well, when you were born, Jacob _imprinted_ on you."

"What? What do you mean 'imprinted'? What is that?"

"Basically, for a werewolf, in the simplest explination, it means _love at first sight._

"Love. At. First. Sight?" I could hardly believe what I was hearing. They knew this would happen!

"Yes. We wanted to tell you sooner, but we were afraid of how you would react at an even younger age than you are now."

"Well, I guess I should just... talk to Jacob about this, huh?"

"I think that would be best," mom said.

"We'll leave you to get dressed."

"Thank you." They left my room as I got dressed. I dressed in some tight-fit jeans, a tank top and a jacket that I loved.

With a huge sigh, I walked out of my room and toward the front door, but was suddenly stopped from my father standing in my way.

"What is it, dad?"

"I just want to ask you if you could do me a small favor."

"Um, sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Do you mind bringing Jacob over to the house later? I'd like to speak with him."

"Sure... no problem dad. Bye." I gave him a peck on the cheek, went out the door and began running full speed toward Jacob's house. It only took me about seven minutes to get there. I rang the door bell, hoping to see Jacob, nut instead, it was Billy who answered.

"Renesmee! How have you been, honey? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"It's good to see you, Billy! I've missed you!"

"Well, I've missed you too."

"Is Jacob here? I kind of wanted to talk to him about something."

"No. He left early this morning to meet up with Seth and Leah. You know, Alpha stuff."

"Oh."

"You can wait here until he gets back. Do you want something to eat? Surprisingly, Paul has come over to raid our refrigerator in a long while."

"Yeah. That sounds great, thanks."

He heated up some spagetti for the both of us. Billy had always been nice to me (and vise versa.) He had always been like a second father to me. Jacob had always told me stories of the two of them and the amazing adventures they'd had and when his mother, Sara, was alive they always had fun times together. All he told me though was she had died, but he had never told me about her and Billy and how happy they were together. I never asked because I didn't want to seem rude if it ever brought back any bad memories. But I always wondered what Jacob and Billy were back then before Sara had died. I had to know. The suspense was killing me, so I just had to ask.

"Billy? Could I ask you sort of a personal question?"

"Um... sure. What is it?"

"What... what was Sara like? I mean, I never got to meet her and neither has my mother, so I was just wondering what she was like."

"Like no other person in the entire world." His face lit up with a wide, lovely smile spreading along his face.

"You really loved her didn't you, Billy?"

"Yes, I did."

"I bet you really miss her."

"Yeah. She was my whole world. I remember when we moved here years ago, met your grandpa Charlie, and we use to always go out and have fun every night. We'd go on the beach and have a small picnic every once and while. We were just so happy to be in each others lives. I'll never forget the days we brought our children home after they were born. I always used kid around with her saying I would be stuck in a house full of women," he chuckled."We were so grateful when she had Jacob. She was the most wonderful and most glorious woman I had ever met. I loved her very much."

"Do you ever feel lonely sometimes?"

"No. We did go through a hard time when she died. We were, and still are, very sad when we knew she was no longer in our lives. But we still remember her and whenever I think I might feel lonely, I just do my best to remember the good times we had as a family."

He then roled over to a cabinet, in the living room, and got out a small, wooden box. He brought it back to the table, opened it, and got out, what seemed to be, a small stack of photos. He handed me the first one. It was a picture of him on his wedding day, him in a handsome tuxedo, standing next to a beautifully, heart-breakingly stunning woman. She was a bit shorter than he was, had gorgious, long, wavy, dark brown hair, blue-green eyes and was wearing a glamorous wedding dress. I stared, amazed at how lovely she was, as he said,"That's my sweet Sara."

"She's beautiful. From what you've told me and by looking at this picutre, she seems like the sweetest person anyone could meet. I wish I could have met her."

We spent about the next twenty minutes looking at pictures and Billy telling me the stories behind them all. Then, I heard a car door slam outside. _Jacob_ I thought. _Here we go._ The front door opened and Jaob stepped inside followed by Seth and Leah. He came to a halt as soon as he saw both me and Billy sitting at the table together.

"Hey, dad... Nessie?"

"Hey, Jacob," I said. "Do you mind if I speak with you alone for a moment, please?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He turned back toward Seth and Leah. (Seth looked confused, while, I think, Leah was getting the hint of what was going on.) "Guys, do you mind..."

"Um, yeah!" Leah said." We were just on our way out." She began pulling Seth, though he refused to move.

"What?" he said,"But we just got here."

"Yeah. And now we're leaving! Bye!"

I got up from the table, thanking Billy, and going over to Jacob, grabbing him by his arm. When we got to his room, i let go of him. He stopped in the doorway, though I continued to walk foward, sitting on his bed and gazing out the window. I pulled my knees into my chest and put my chin on my knees. I saw him sit down on the bed next to me in my peripheral vision. I did my very best not to look at him, for I knew I wouldn't be able to stop staring as soon as I caught a glimpse of him.

"So..." he said."What exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, you know we have to talk about _us_ sooner or later."

"Well, then there's not all that much to talk about."

"Yeah. But I don't have any idea how to begin, so I was hoping you would."

"Nope. I've got nothing."

We, then, sat in silence for a long moment as I continued to try not to look in his direction the best I could. I began counting the cars and the seconds along with it. _Five cars, six cars... one-hundred twenty six seconds, one-hundred twenty seven seconds._ Time seemed to pass by so slowly that I couldn'r bear it any longer, but I didn't say anything, for my voice was caught inside my throat that moment.

I heard something, suddenly, come from his direction. I turned to see his head bent over and nonsense, muttering words coming out of his mouth, though I could not make out was he was saying.

"Huh?"

"Where's Jasper?" he said suddenly, yet randomly. "Let's go play baseball!" His face lit up.

"Are you trying to change the subject?"

"Yes. Come on, let's go!" He grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me off the bed.

"But it's not even rain--" I got cut off as Jacob pulled me through the doorway behind him.

"Bye, Billy!" I yelled back toward the house.

We continued running when I realized storm clouds over-head and thunder booming in the distance. I, soon after, looked to see Jacob's face, glowing in what was left of the dim light that always shone. I couldn't help noticing, I was fully absorbed, that was something I knew I could no longer deny. I loved him. Everything about him was inviting me in, his sweet smell, his perfect, white smile, his amazingly beautiful features. I was in too deep, but I couldn't help it, and I didn't want to._ Maybe... we_ don't_ need to talk about anything_ I thought.

We soon reached the Cullen house, with Jasper and Alice bursting through the door with huge grins spread across their faces. Alice had a small pile of clothes and small red shoes in her hands. They were already dressed, Alice in a little red tutu and leotard and red shoes, just like the ones in her hands.

"Hey, Jacob, Nessie!" Alice said skipping, what was too graceful for anyone for even a ballerina, though she was dressed like one, in our direction. "There's going to be a really big storm until ten tonight! You game?"

"Well," I said, "That's apparently why we're here."

"Yeah," Jacob said,"I saw and heardthe storm coming from the distance, so--"

"Great!" Alice interrupted."Nessie you come with me! I need to get you dressed!" She grabbed me by the elbow and herdled me into the house, up the stairs and into her room. _Oh great._

She dressed me in an identical outfit as hers. Full red leo and tutu with white knee-high socks, with my name on them, and cute, little, red baseball shoes. She re-did my make up as Rosalie came up and helped her with my hair. She put in a high ponytail and curled the strands the were going a bit straight. Rose was wearing a the exact same outfit as the both of us, except that she was wearing a dancer's pointe shoe instead of the one's alice and I were wearing.

It only took about twenty minutes to get ready. We headed down and into the garage, where everyone was waiting next to their cars. My mom and dad took the jeep with Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle. I rode with Jasper, Alice, and Jacob. I sat in the back seat with Jacob, though it was a bit more awkward than I thought it should be because we were sitting farther away from each other than usual.

We got to the field very quickly, of course, and picked our teams. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, dad and I were on one team and mom, Jacob, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme on the other. I was up to bat first, as always on my team, with mom pitching to me.

The game beagn with me hitting the ball, getting a home run. Then, dad hit but an out from Emmett catching the ball, getting ys one out. The game continued all the way 'till 9:45pm, with our team leading to a victory by three points. We headed back to the house after it was over.

While inside, I over heard dad talking to Jacob. _Jacob, may I speak with you for a moment?_ was what I heard. He led Jacob out the back door as I walked over to mom, who was looking at them as well, as they left the room.

"Mom?" I said, in a partly concerned voice.

"Don't worry. Your father isn't going to do anything, he promised me, and he's not mad either way. He just wants to talk to Jacob about... certain things."

"What things?"

"Just certain limits he might want to consider."

"What? What 'limits'? What are you talking about, Mom?"

"Just things that you need to consider if you two are going to be in a relationship together and possibly spend the rest of your lives with one another."

"Things like, maybe..." I hesitated for a moment before saying,"sex?"

Mom's head dropped with a long sigh and I knew what that meant, _time for the 'sex talk'_ although I knew neither one of us wanted to discuss it. I was still looking out the glass wall of the house, when I saw dad's head snap in my direction, probably a reaction to my thought. I looked away, at my mother, as soon as he caught my gaze.

"Mom? You can talk to me about that knid of stuff, you know. I may only be eight years old, but I am mentally and phisically sixteen."

"I know, it's just... this has gone by so fast, faster than I expected it would. It's like your father said, I didn't think this would happen for, maybe, another year or so. It just feels like you'r growing up way too fast."

"Well, that's usually what all mothers say when this happens to their child, but I guess I'm different, huh? I'm sorry you have to go through all of this so soon, too soon, mom."

"It's okay. your father and I thought maybe we should have had this talk with you and Jacob earlier, but then we just decided to wait until you actually knew, nut now I utterly regret doing so."

I didn't say anymore, I couldn't. We've had "the talk" before, just never in the sense that it was about me and Jacob. I only, really brought it up because I knew I was right andm mostly, because I could hear morre than half of the conversation between Jacob and my dad. I walked over to my mother and put my arms around her, squeezing her as tightly as I could. She hugged me back.

"I love you, mom," I said, trying to comfort her the best I could.

"I love you, too. And i'm proud of you," she said. Then, both my dad and Jacob walked back into the house. "Maybe you shuold have a talk with him now, I know you haven't gotten a chance to do so, yet."

"Thanks."

I let go of my mother, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, and walked over to them. Jacob had come to a halt when were only a few inches apart, though my father continued to walk foward to stand by my mother.

"Let's take a walk," I said, grabbing his hand and taking him, at full speed, out the front door.

"Where are we going?"

"The beach."

"Why?"

"Just come on!"

we continued running and didn't stop to speak until we got there. We continued holdin hands as we walked along the shore, swinging our arms back and forth.

"What do you want to tell me, Nessie? come on, you're driving me crazy."

I suddnely felt a burning sensation come through me, though, unfortunately, it was not an admiring feeling. It was a burning in my throat , not a thirst for blood, but a thirst for him. It didn't want to go away, and I knew it wasn't going to go away unless I told him how I truly felt, although I'm sure he already knew. But I had to say it, other wise the burning would continue to hurt me inside.

I stopped, causing him to stop with me, and looked up at his face and into his gorgeous eyes and said,"Jacob, _I love you._"

He touched my cheek lightly with his free hand as he said, "I love you, beautiful Renesmee."

Then he kissed me on my lips, filling that horrible burning sensation with an even stronger spark, makingit a powerful, glorious flame.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will write and tyep the third chapter ASAP! It's called "Alice and Dates"  
and I hope all ALICE LOVERS (like myself) lov it!!! :)**


	3. Alice and Dates

_Chapter 3-Alice and Dates_

"Just one more!" Alice said as she handed me another dress over my dressing room door.

"Alice," I moaned. "this is the like the five-hundreth dress that I've tried on in the past hour, and I'm really hungry!"

"It's only the eighty-seventh dress you've tried on today and I've narrowed it down to nineteen, anyway. And don't worry we'll get you something to eat, after you try on this last one, so suck it up."

"Nineteen? Are you kidding me? You're seriously going to buy all of those?"

"Of course! Twenty if I like the one you're trying on now! Then we have to go find some shoes to match all these dresses! We should have at least two pairs for each dress, so I'd say we'd need to find at least forty--"

"Forty?!" I interupted.

"Yes! Now come on out here so I can see how that dress looks on you!"

I came out of the dressing room, twirling around twice so she could see it. I actually liked it. It was a strapless, dark blue dress that went just above my knees, but not too short, so that was good. It did look a bit mre like a dance/prom dress, though not as fancy.

"I like it. It's nice, though I still don't understand why I can't just get _one_ dress."

"Are you kidding me! You can't just have _one_ dress if you're going to be going out with Jacob alot! Besides, that's the best one I've seen on you today! I love it!"

"Thanks."

"I'll buy the dresses and then we'll find a good store to go try on shoes, okay?"

"Okay. Can I also get something to eat?"

"Sure. Get dressed and we'll go to the food court."

"Okay. Thanks."

I got dressed while Alice payed for everything. I got some food before we dontinued walking around to look for a good shoe store. When we finally found one, which was some huge designer i didn't know, though I'm sure Alice did, I tried on, like she said, forty pairs to go with the dresses. We also went to one of Alice's favorite designer shops, Juicy Couture, to get a few accessories. In my mind, it was a bit unnecessary to get so much stuff just to go on my dates with my new boyfriend, Jacob, but I did have a little fun shopping with one of my two favorite aunts in the entire world. My dad always said that I got my girly girl personality from Alice, Rosalie, and my grandmothers, Esme and Renee. But he said I got my 'strong and independent personality from my mother.' I really couldn't deny that statement of fact.

When we finally finished shopping, we went home to show Rosalie and Esme. We showed them everything we bought and they soon started deciding what I should wear for my first date with Jacob tonight. They took a couple of hours deciding what dress, what accessories, what shoes, and what perfume I should wear. It was a bit rediculous, but I didn't want to ruin their fun.

I got dressed an hour before Jacob was suppoesd to pick me up. I ended up wearing a black halter dress--which was half an inch above my knees--and black and white polka dotted high heels with a small white bow on the tip. Alice did my make-up, not too dark or heavy in color, but very lightly, rosalie did my hair, just to makes sure my curls weren't falling straight, and Esme was there to make sure they didn't get _too_ carried away, which I was very grateful for. Mom and dad were on a hunting trip for the night with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle and would be back before I got home.

By 7pm, I heard Jacob's car--the car that the family got him for his birthday last year, which was a BMW, just like Rosalie's, only in midnight blue--in front of the house. I got so excited that I ran down the stairs to get the door, before he even had a chance to ring the doorbell. I straightened my dress, and made sure everything looked perfect for him, before I opening the door.

The first thing I saw was his face, his gorgeous features staring back at me as he examined my dress. I saw his soft lips move as he muttered the words, "Wow. You look amazingly beautiful."

"Thanks," I said sourly. "Come on let's go I'm starving!" I took his hand, intertwining our fingers together as we walked to his car.

He drove alll the way to Port Angeles, where we made dinner reservations at a very expensive, but very delicious resteraunt. We had dinner, and did a lot of talking. With him, mostly about what he did with the pack today and the funny memories they've had, with me, mostly about how I spoke to Billy about Sara, though he promised before that he wasn't going to get upset if I wanted to talk about it, which he didn't. None of it was awkward, never did I feel uncomfortable through all of the conversations, and I could feel the confidence in him as well.

After dinner, I asked him if could drive so I could surprise him by taking him to the beach for a little moonlight walk together. "Just like in movies," as Alice and roaslie would always say, mostly to Jasper and Emmett when they wanted to do something romantic together. We walked for a long time along the shore, just swing our arms back and forth, just like the night I first told him I loved him. I couldn't help but smile at the memory, at all the great memories we had before we were a couple. I guess he saw my face light up then, otherwise he wouldn't have asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just remebering all the good times we had together." We got to my favorite spot on the beach, at the top of the cliff, when I said this. He sat down, looking up at the moon, and I lay my head across his lap as he stroked my long, smooth curls.

"We have had some really good times, haven't we?"

"Yeah." I looked above me to see him staring back at me, with a lovely smile on his face. "I love you."

He stroked my hair again."I love you, too." He leaned his head all the way down to kiis me lightly, but sweetly, on my lips. I loved the warmth of his skin, his lips, his breath. I couldn't resisted anything about him, no matter what I did. I put my arms around his neck and pressed my lips a bit harder to his. I traced his bottom lips with thip tip of my tongue, kissing him as passionately as I could. I knew this would be a night to remember, my first date, our first wonderful and most passionate kiss that we shared, our night under the full moonlight as lovers.

***

We were in front of the cottage. I was sitting on the hood of Jacob's car as he gave me long good-bye kiss before he let me go inside. My parents weren't home yet, and I knew they wouldn't be home for another forty-five minutes or so, but I asked him to bring me home earlier, just to be safe. He continued to kiss me as much as he could, probably trying to make it last the rest of the night, by putting his hand on the small of my back and pulling my body to his as much as he could. I put my arms thightly around his neck, kissing him back with so much passion that I wasn't sure I would ever be able to stop. Neither one of wanted to leave. We were too attached, too much in love. But we both, unfortunately, knew that my parents would be back soon and, as much as we wanted to, we couldn't make it last the whole night like this.

I pulled away from him, though he pulled me back for one more quick peck on the lips. I slid off the hood of the car to straighten out my dress, even though he was still holding me around my waist, kissing my neck. I turned to face him to say," Jacob, as much as I don't want to leave you, I thin I should get inside before my mom and dad get home, okay?"

"Okay. But before you go, I want to give you something," he said, while reaching into his pocket.

"You don't need to give me anything."

"I know, but I _want_ to."

"Alright , lat me have it then."

"Close your eyes." I did as I was told. After a few seconds passed I could feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. Then, I felt him put something around it and latch it in the back.I opened my eyes to see the necklace he put on me. It was in a beautiful shape of a wolf. It was one of the most preciuos gifts I had ever gotten, even as precious as my mother's locket.

"Jake! It's beautiful! Where did you get it?"

"I made it. Just like the one on you're mother's braclet that I gave her as a graduation present a couple of years ago."

"You made it? Aw. Well, I love it," I said giving him a hug."Thank you so much. I love you."

"And I love you."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed him one last time on the cheek and ran to the house, waving back at him before I opened the door and stepped inside.

I went to my room, not even bothering to get dressed for bed, and plopped down on my bed, not being able to think about anything but Jacob. I would never forget this night. I knew that I would definitely get lots of questions from Alice, Esme and Rosalie tomorrow, but I didn't want to worry about that at the moment. The whole night just continued to replay in my head (again "just like a movie".) I wish the night could have lasted longer, for I already missed having Jacob with me, but I knew that it would all get better in the morning when I him again. I wasn't sure how long it took, but all I knew was that I, sometime during rest of the night, drifted into unconsciousness. That was the first night I dreamed of Jacob Black.

All could hear, feel and see was...  
_Jacob. My Jacob._

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Need help for ch. 4! completely stuck with writer's block right now!!! AAAAHHHH!!!! HELP! plz sen reviews to give me ideas!!!!! THNX! =)**


	4. Aunts, Uncles, and a Not So Fun Date

_Chapter 4- Aunts, Uncles, and a Not So Fun Date_

I was woken up the next morning by my cell phone vibrating on my nightstand. I got a text from my mom.

**Renesmee, your father and I are at the house. We didn't want to disturb you so we left early. But your aunts are asking… begging… actually demanding that you come over to the house ASAP…**

**And yes they want to know how your first date went. I love you.**

**Love Mom.**

I sigh, knowing I would have to face Alice and Rosalie sooner or later; otherwise they'd come and drag me out my own room until I spilled about the date. I was still in my dress and heels, so I got dressed in some jeans, a long sleeve shirt and some very expensive black and gold tennis shoes Alice got me for my 5th birthday. I'm sure Alice would get upset with me for wearing just plain jeans and a T-shirt, but I was more worried about what was awaiting me with Alice and Rosalie, maybe even Esme, when I would enter the house.

***

I walked slowly up the stairs to the front door, afraid of how jumpy they would be just waiting for me. Before I even had the chance to touch the doorknob, the front door swung open and grabbed and flung inside the house by both my aunts. I knew my dad was probably in the other room, so all I could do was think, _Help! _I heard him start laughing at my thought as he told my mother what I said inside my head. I guess that was a sign for, _Sorry, Nessie! But I know that if I get in Alice and Rosalie's way, they'll bite my head off!_

"How was it? Was it ever awkward at a certain moment? Did he like your dress? He better have! Why are you wearing that! You're so much like your mother when it comes to fashion! Whatever! How was it? Oh. I already asked that--"

"Alice! Calm down!"

"I'll only calm down if you start giving me details!"

"What details? It was just a date!"

"Yeah! Your _first _date!"

"All that happened was we went to dinner, went to the beach to take a walk, he brought me home, we kissed, and he gave me this necklace that he made for me." I showed them the small, lovely trinket hanging from my neck, just a few inches from my locket. They both stared at in awe. I blushed bright red as I remembered when he gave it to me last night.

"Bella!" they called, simultaneously. My mom and dad entered the room from the kitchen door.

"Yes?" my mother said.

"Look at what Jacob gave Nessie last night!" Rosalie squealed. "it looks like the one on your bracelet, Bella."

"It does! Well, it is beautiful." Suddenly, my two awesome uncles, Emmett and Jasper, entered the room.

"Hey, guys," Emmett said. "What's up?" Rosalie went over to him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips, Alice as well with Jasper.

"We're just asking Renesmee how her date was last night."

"What? But Nessie's not as girly as you two." I couldn't help but giggle as both Rosalie and Alice's jaw dropped at his comment.

"That's true," Jasper said, agreeing with him.

"Jasper!"

"What? I can't lie and you know it's the truth."

"I know, but you don't have to be mean about it," Alice pouted.

"I'm sorry," Jasper said, giving Alice a little make-up kiss.

"It's okay."

"Yeah, well," Emmett said, "What Nessie _really _needs is some manly-brother talk about love."

"Manly-brother talk?" Rose asked.

"Yeah! Nessie, please come with us," he said as he signaled me and Jasper to follow. I followed them outside, into the forest, where we went to sit down on the edge of the river together.

"So, what's going on? Why do my two uncles, my two favorite awesome uncles, want to _talk _me about _my_

relationship with Jacob?"

"Before we tell you, we just want to let you know that your dad didn't put us up to this," Jasper said. "But as your uncles, your two overly protective uncles, we love you and we want to protect you since you're our only niece."

"So you need to promise us," Emmett said, "that you're going to be careful while going through this relationship and take it slow, you know, don't get too carried away."

"Is this your fancy way of having the 'sex talk' with me or something? Not much of a 'manly-brother talk'"

"Yeah, you're too smart for us."

"That's because I hang out with you guy _way _too much," I teased.

"Yeah, well we just wanted to make sure you're be responsible," Jasper clarified.

"Guys! You know me! I know how to be responsible. But I will thank you for looking out for me like great uncles should."

"Well, you're welcome then," they both said together. We had a huge group hug before we left for the house. When we got back, everyone (everyone being my parents, Alice, and Rosalie) was in the living room, talking.

"What's going on?" I asked. Alice skipped over to me.

"We were just talking about how you're most likely going out with Jacob later tonight, and we were thinking of the idea of your first 'date' together… with your parents."

"What?"

"You know, usually in every relationship there's that one time where the boyfriend meets the parents and all that? Well, we though that since Jacob already knows Edward and Bella, that you could all have dinner together."

"Really? You really think we should?"

"Why not? And I already called Jacob and told him not to come until tonight, although I knew you had plans to see him this morning, sorry about that, but he said it was cool. He's going to come over tonight at eight. So come with me, we have to pick out what you're wearing for tonight." She took me upstairs to her room to treat me, once again, like her own personal dress-up guinea pig.

***

It was 7:55pm and Alice was doing the finishing touches on my hair and make up. I was wearing a comfortable, dainty, strapless, dark blue-purple dress, (once again, came above my knees) with a belt around the waist line and brown, ankle-high, three and a half inch boots with fringe on the side. When Alice was done, she left the house and went to my grandpa Charlie's for the whole night. Mom and Dad were even going to leave afterward to go visit him so we could have a bit of alone time together. But for now, I was going to have to deal with the fact that we weren't going to be alone for one hour, one hour that I knew I could handle without feeling _too _awkward.

As soon as I heard Jacob's car out front, I ran straight out of my room and to the door. I opened it, and, of course, the first thing I see is him smiling at me with his gorgeous smile.

"Hi," I said, smiling at back him, taking his hand and leading him through the door. My mom and dad were walking out of the kitchen to greet him. My mom gave him a big hug.

"Jacob! It's so good to see you! Thank you for coming tonight."

"No problem Bella, Edward."

"We know this might seem a bit awkward, coming to dinner with all of us--" dad said.

"Oh. It's not that big a deal. You're like family and I love spending time with you guys."

"Thank you, Jacob."

"Sure, sure."

We had dinner, well Jacob and I had dinner, that mom made. She cooked Grandma Renee's special home-made spaghetti and ravioli, my favorite. Mom had always been a wonderful cook, which I was always grateful for. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be for all of us, though it was really awkward for just me. Sometimes, most of the time, they would talk or laugh about memories they had, memories I was never here for. At some moments I would feel out of the loop of the conversation, unless that conversation variably led to something that involved me. But I didn't say anything, and was trying my very best not to think about it so my dad couldn't hear, because I didn't want to ruin anyone's fun. At sometime during the night, my dad must have heard my thoughts because he urged my mother out of the house earlier than expected. They gave their goodbyes and left, leaving me and Jacob all alone in the house.

I closed the door turned around too see Jacob sitting on the couch. He signaled me with his hand to go and sit with him. I walked over to him and he put his arms around my waist and sat me down his lap, as I put my arms around his neck, pulling his lips to mine.

He kissed me back, as sweetly and passionately as he could, cradling my face in his hands. He parted my lips with his tongue, tracing the bottom lip and then the top. I couldn't resist what I was getting at the moment, so I tried to make it last so I could take in as much as possible. Suddenly he pulled away, which I didn't like, as he laughed.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you're attacking me like I'm going to disappear out your life forever, or something."

"Well, I barely got to even spend time with you today, let alone talk to you. But that's why my parents left early, because heard my thoughts and that I felt a little awkward and left out."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault… completely," I teased.

"Hey." We both started laughing together at my assumption.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, my beautiful Renesmee."

An hour passed and I knew the date was, unfortunately, over for tonight.

***

I was laying along my bed, reading one of my mother's books _Withering Heights_ , trying to fall asleep, though I knew I probably wouldn't be able to for a couple of hours. Everyone had gone to a movie, including my parents, and wouldn't be back until morning. I was all alone in the cottage. Then, I heard a small knock coming from my window_. Who would be at my window, especially at this hour? _ I closed the book and put it down on my nightstand. I walked slowly and carefully to my window opening it all the way. _Jacob?_

"Jacob Black, what are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"So you came to my window? You could have come through the front door, you know. No one's home but me. And even if someone else were here, you know they would hear you."

"I know. It's just more fun this way," he said coming through the window. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to my bed to lie down. He came with me, lying down next to me and putting his arms around me and kissing me on the forehead.

"I'm really glad you're here Jacob. Maybe now I can finally sleep with you here."

"Sh. Sleep Nessie. You're tired I know. Don't worry I won't leave, I'll be here to keep you warm," he said winking at me. I laughed, quietly, for I was too tired to do anything else. My eyes began to shut, so I did my best to say one more thing to him before I drifted away for the rest of the night.

"I love you."

"I love you, too my Renesmee. I'll love you forever."

And then I drifted into unconsciousness, for the first time in my lover, Jacob's, arms.


	5. Oh My Gosh!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some of you may not like this but i dicided to do something very, VERY unexpected in this chapter and I just wanted to give you a head's up. =) But i hope you do like it. **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE=)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5- Oh My Gosh!**_

I woke up the next morning in Jacob's arms. I was lying across his chest, which had no shirt on. I must not have noticed because I was so tired last night, which I didn't quite understand. I traced the smooth, warm patterns of his beautiful chest and tried to absorb the perfect morning. His body shook under me as he laughed and kissed my hair. I couldn't help but continue stroking my hand up and down his body, not opening my eyes.

"Good morning my love," he said still chuckling.

"Mmm."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"Not right now. I just want to stay here in bed with you for now," I said smiling. I finally opened my eyes to see him smiling back at me as he stroked my hair. He kissed me on my forehead, my nose, my lips...  
That's when I remebered...

"Oh my gosh!" I said breaking the kiss."Do my mom and dad know about this? I could get in so much trouble! Oh my go--"

"Nessie! Relax! They came back late last night, but went back the house to leave us alone."

"And they weren't mad that you were hear with me? In bed?"

"Nope. Bella said that, apparently, Edward use to do it all the time before they were married in Charlie's house."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Did they say anything else?"

"They just said to go to the house as soon as you wake up."

"I guess I'll get dressed."

"Okay. I'll wait for you outside by the car."

We got to the house where everyone was waiting in the main room. My dad was softly playing his piano, mom sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice on the couch, Jasper's head in Alice's lap and Rosalie sitting in Emmett's. Esme was next to Alice as they were hovered over a huge pile of magazines on the coffee table. Alice, of course, was the first to notice us enter the room. She ran at full speed towards us, jumping up and down like a little three-year old girl on Christmas morning.

"Nessie!" She screamed, a bit too over excited. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? I can't see you in my visions, but you should have told Esme and me sooner! We could have--"

"Alice! What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean _what am I talking about?_" I thought Jacob had already—"

"Alice…" Jacob warned. "I haven't… really… asked her yet."

"What?!"

"Ask me what? What's going on?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in our direction. I seemed to be the only one not in on the secret.

"Ness—Renesmee Carlie Cullen." He said my name without any hesitation what so ever. "I love you and I promise to love you forever." He got down on his knee and held both of my hands in his. _Oh my go--_, before I even had the chance to finish my thoughts, he suddenly uttered the words, "Will you marry me?"

I was speechless. I couldn't understand the many emotions inside me at that moment all at once. Happiness, confusion, denial, breathless… I couldn't say anything, so tiny droplets just started falling down my face. I sobbed and pulled one of my hands free from his to wipe my tears away. He came up from he ground to pull me into a tight hug, trying his best to comfort me.

"Shh. Don't cry. I'm sorry. If it's too soon for you--"

"That's not why I'm crying, Jacob," I interrupted. He picked me up and took me to the couch to sit on his lap, as everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"Then _why_ are you crying?"

"I don't know. I'm just… confused." I lay my head on his chest as I stained his shirt with my non-stop tears.

"I don't understand. Am I going to fast? I don't want to make you unhappy. We can wait. Maybe a few more years if that's okay with you."

"No! No! No! Jacob, I love you, I really do, and _I really want to marry you._ I'm just… really taken by surprise, that's all."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry. I'm just... _so_ happy," I sighed. "Wow. We'e really getting married. Does that mean I get a ring?"

"Yes, it does." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box and handed it to me. I opened it without any hesitation, for I was too excited, and admired the giant, glimmering rock in my hands. I took it out and twirled it in my fingers before putting it on. He kissed my hair and whispered in my ear, "I love you." I looked up, a few tears still falling down, and said,"I love you too."

He took my face in his hands and touched his lips to mine, softly. I never really liked it when he kissed me so softly, I couldn't stand it. I put my arms around his neck, like always, but pulled him closer to me. One hand moved from my face to my waist and the small of my back, with his other on the back of my neck. My fingers tangled themselves in his long hair.

Then, someome in the room cleared their throat, Alice, making me break the kiss to look up at her impatient expression. I forgot there were oother people in the room at the time besides me and Jacob. Alice came over to me and grabbed me by the elbow, pulling me off Jacob's lap, and took me over to where she and Esme were working. She sat me down next to Esme, who was trying to tell me it was going to be okay, though I had a feeling it wouldn't be since Alice goes over board with things like birthdays and weddings, at least that's what my mom always told me.

"Okay, Nessie. We need to start on things immediately for your wedding. We need guests lists, bride's maids, color dresses for the bride's maids, where it's going to be held, hopefully here, and then Esme and I will do the decorations for I'm going to do what I did to your mother on her wedding day, I'm not going to_let you_ see the decorations until it's time for you to walk down the isle. Now we need a wedding date. Do any of you have one set?" I hadn't seen Jacob come over.

"Well," he said,"I was thinking we could have it in the spring, since it's Nessie's favorite time of the year. So I was thinking... May 13th."

"Perfect! Now I need you two to start the guest list. I need you to call any friend or family out of town right now and invite them to the wedding, mostly Jacob's family."

"Yeah, Jacob. Why don't you just go werewolf right now, give a quick howl and get them all here," Rose commented, a bit sourly.

"Ha ha. Funny blondie," he said sacastically."Why don't you go pamper yourself in front of a mirror right now?" Rose growled and Emmett had to hold her back from attacking him by taking her out of the room. It was a little entertaining, but at the same time, not very pleasent. I didn't like seeing my family fight.

"Hey!" Alice said, probably a bit frustrated. "Enough! We don't have time for that! We need to get this done, okay? Now you two go to Jacob's house and start planning the guest list while we plan everything else here."

"Okay."

I got up, taking Jacob's hand and we walked out the door.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE!: I hope you guys liked it. =) I just wanted to do something unexpected. What I'm trying to do is center Renesmee's first book around the wedding like bella's, but Bella's ended with her being pregnant, but this one ends them planning the wedding because I wanted to put the actaul wedding in Jacob's POV! =) **review! review! RREVIEW PLEASE!!!! and ill get the 6th chapter posted ASAP! and a special dedication to my BFF Karen for her birthday being the date for the wedding! LOVE YOU KAREN!! :) **


	6. Calling and Meeting Family

AUTHOR's NOTE!: Just a little head's up, I'm going to use some of my friend's names and other names I made up for Renesmee's friends (esecially those who have helped me with this and given me ideas and others who are Twilight Lover's!) and Jacob's friends anf family. but... **PLEASE REVIEW! I GET HYPED UP AND INSPIRED WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!!!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 6- Calling and Meeting Family_

We got to Jacob's house and told Billy the news. He congradulated us and promised to help us with the guest list and anything else we needed, which I was very grateful for. We began with my friends, friends that I met from school, though I wasn't in school at the time because I was being "home-schooled", but I still saw them alot. I called all my best friends, Jennifer, Miranda, Nicole, Karen, Rachel, Ashley, Madeline, and Laura. Most of them were out of town, but the rest were still in town so I went over to there house and gave them their invitations. They were all really excited, and I was surprised no one ever asked me why I was getting married so early. I was mentally and physically sixteen but Miranda, Nicole and Jennifer, the only ones who knew I was half vampire, said I could pass as a senior, which is why mom and dad enrolled me as a junior last year.

After we called my friends, we called Jacob's cousins on Billy's side of the family. I talked to most of them on the phone, since they had never met me before, and they were all really nice. Most of them were going to be here in a few days, while others weren't coming for a few more weeks. We also called the wolves and told them the news, and they also agreed to help us with wedding plans. Everything just seemed so perfect at the moment. I wanted to cry _because_ I was just so happy.

***

Three days had past since the announcement of the wedding, and some of Jacob's cousins were flying in today so I could finally meet them. I _was_ really excited, but also nervous. _What if they don't like me? I mean, most of them are werewolves like Jacob. What if they don't like the fact that I'm half-vampire? What if they disapprove of me?_ I was sitting on Jacob's couch, sitting next to him and holding his hand, while my nerves were overwhelming me.

"Nessie? Honey, are you okay? You know, there's no need to be nervous. They're going to love you."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"But, what if they don't? I mean, what if they don't approve of me because I'm... half-vampire?"

"It's going to be okay. There's no need to worry, I already told them and they said as long as we're happy together, than that's all that matters. I love you and I know they'll love you too," he said lifting my chin with one finger and looking me in the eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Before he even got the chance to kiss me, the door bell rang, making me jump. He got up from the couch, pulling me up with him, and walked to the door. He opened it, greeting four, tall, handsome men at the door. They all had long dark hair like Jacob, one seeming to be older than the others. They each had different color eyes. The oldest of them had dark brown eyes, one with dark green, one with blue, and one with light green. I was greeted to the older one with brown eyes. He had such masculine features about his face and was a bit taller than Jacob, maybe by an inch or two.

"Hello," he said, taking my hand to shake it."I'm Jessie. These are my brother's Matt and Ryan," he pointed to the two with dark and light green eyes, who actually looked like they might be fraternal twins, "and our best friend Hunter."

"It's nice to meet you, all of you."

"We're just glad Jacob's finally foound a girl," the dark eyed boy, Ryan, said.

"Oh come on Ryan!" Matt laughed."Like act like you've got a girl when you really don't."

"Whatever, Matt!"

"Hey!" Jessie cut in, "That's enough! Why do you two have to be the most annoying, little brothers?"

"It's just what we do," they said simotaniously. I couldn't help but stiffle a giggle at their big-brother-little-brother bickering. They all turned in my direction.

"Well," Hunter said, "you guys sure can _entertain_ a girl, that's for sure."

"Well, again, I'm _really_ glad I got to meet you all."

"And we're really glad we got to meet you Renesmee," Jessie said. And at that moment, I knew I was going to be fine and that I would soon have a wonderful, loving family.

***

I was in the main room of the house sitting at the piano, playing Claire de Lune by Debussy, a personal favorite of my mom and dad. Leah was supposed to come over later to finish invitations, that haven't been sent out yet, with me. Leah and I weren't exactly _best friends_ but we were very close, and I was grateful for that. When my song finally ended, I heard Leah's car door out front. She came through the front door with a box _full_ invitations.

"Woah. How many invitations do we have left to do?"

"By my count, 307."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, the sooner we start, the sooner we get it done, right? Let's get to work."

We worked for hours and hours on the invitationsat the kitchen table. It was actually fun because we were exchanging funny memories we had together and were lauging about them the whole time. I really liked Leah. She was a great friend to me, though I still wasn't sure if she approved of me _fully_ yet. By the time we were down to the last two invitations, Jacob walked through the door, along with his cousins, Matt and Ryan.

"Hey, Nessie," he greeted me, giving me a kiss.

"Ugh. You guys! Could you not do that in front of me? Just wait until I leave so I can be spared! Don't do that!"

"I don't have to listen to you Leah." He gave mme another kiss.

"Ugh! Stop it! Jacob, you're the worst! You obviously don't value my sanity!"

"Obviously. And I can do whatever I want, I'm the Alpha, remember?"

"Yeah... and you're also the most annoying, and no one's stopping you there, huh? Anyway, I've got to go. I can't be late for dinner again or my mom's going to flip out on me," she said getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Nessie." I watched her as she was leaving the room. But before she could even get through the door, it swung open as Jessie came through it. I thought Leah would make some sort of comment when he burst in, but, instead, all they did was lock gazes for a long moment. It was silent in the room until Jessie broke it.

"Hi."

"H-hi."

"I'm Jessie."

"Leah." They didn't shake hands or anything, they just continued staring. Nothing happened until Jacob cleared his throat. Leah finally shook her head, probably clearing her thoughts, and broke the connection of the stare. "Um... right. So, I'll see you tomorrow, Nessie, Jacob,... Jessie." and then she was gone.

I couldn't help but think as everyone, besides me and Jacob, cleared the room, _Was... was that what I think it was? No! It couldn't be! Could it? I don't know. Maybe it's none of my buisness. But maybe it is. I mean, she is my friend. I guess I could talk to her tomorrow._ Then, my thoughts were suddenly ended when Jacob picked me up, put me on the table and crushed his lips onto mine.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! =)**


	7. Troubles with Love

Thank you those who reviewed! It really helped me! Thnx again! keep reviewing!!! =)

_Chapter 7-Troubles with Love_

His lips were rock-hard against mine, making it hard for me to breathe. One of his hands was cupped around the back of my neck and the other started moving down my body from my back, to my thigh, to my knee, where he stopped and wrapped it around his waist. _Oh no,no,no,no,no, NO! This can't be happening! I don't want to do this now! I can't!_ I pulled his face from mine, but that still didn't stop him. He moved down to my neck, kissing every inch of it. It not only made it hard for me to breathe, but even harder for me to even speak, but I knew I had to say something.

"J-Ja-JACOB! PLEASE, STOP!"

"What? I thought that maybe--"

"I can't! It's just... not right. As much as I want to, I just can't."

"I'm so sorry, Nessie," he apologized, letting out a huge sigh.

"No, it's okay." I took his face and cradled it in my hands, looking into his lovely eyes. "Just... promise me that you'll wait until after we're married. Please?"

"Okay. I promise. But I'll only promise you this if... you promise not to stop me. Especially since it's going to be on our honeymoon."

"I promise. And trust me, I don't think either one of us would really want to stop."

"True." I gave him a kiss, though this time neither one of us wanted to stop, but we also didn't want to go too far. So I tried to get the best of what I had at the moment, as he whispered in my ear, "I love you, my beautiful Renesmee." And that's when I knew I would always find a happy place with Jacob... my gorgeous Jacob.

***

It was the next morning that I got a call from Jacob, telling me that Alice was dragging him to Port Angeles to get a tux. That left me to have the day with Billy, Jacob's cousins, Seth, and Leah. I was actually excited to be spending the day with my new family and friends, especially Leah. I had a strong feeling about what had happened yesterday, but I really wanted to make sure. So I had the day planned so we could have a sisterly-talk with one another. I drove to Jacob's house where everyone was waiting. When I got inside, everyone was gathered in the living room watching the Red Sox game, all except Leah. I walked in with a huge smile on my face to greet everyone.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Nessie!" they all greeted. They all went back to the game on the screen while I grabbed Seth by the elbow, off the couch.

"Seth, where's Leah?" He looked back, as if he didn't want anyone to here what he was saying, though both knew that everyone else could hear.

"Um... she asked me not tell you. Though you can tell there's something wrong with that last sentence, since she _asked_ me and didn't _tell_ me."

"Where is she?"

"She stayed home, but she wouldn't tell me why, she just told me to leave without her."

"Is your mom home?"

"No, she went to Charlie's for lunch, why?"

"Oh, no real reason." I didn't want her mom to be there because I didn't want her to feel awkward when I tried talking to her. "Thanks, Seth. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Ness. Good luck."

"Bye."

***

I got to the Clearwater's house and knocked on the door, hopefully she would answer it. Leah opened the door, a bit surprised to see me. She didn't look so good, like she just got out of bed. Her hair was tangled in some places, she was still in her pajamas, and a few bags under her eyes.

"Hey, Leah."

"Hey. Um... I'm guessing my brother told you I wa stiil here?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Sure." I followed her to her room. She sat down, quietly, on her bed as I followed and sat next to her. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"So... I'm not going to beat around the bush, Leah. But, I saw what happened yesterday and--"

"Look, nothing happened, alright?"

"Leah. Now we both know that's not true." I let out a big sigh before I spoke again. "I know... I know you like Jessie."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Look, if you don't talk to me, then I'll go talk to Jessie. I'm pretty sure I can get something out of h--"

"No!" Leah looked away, taking her surprised expression back to what it was and sighed.

"Please. Just talk to me."

"Okay. Maybe, by some strange miracle, I actually like a guy. So what? It's not like he likes me."

"What are you talking about? I saw the way he looked at you, and I know he likes you."

"You don't understand. When I saw Jessie yesterday, so many things happened inside me all at once, so many emotions and feelings. Love, anger, excitement, frustration, happiness, anxiety... in other words , I didn't know, and I still don't know, if Jessie likes me for me or just because we imprinted on each other. And if just is imprinting, then I feel like it might not be _true_ love."

That's when I thought for a moment, though I knew it was a littile silly, but it just got me thinking. Do I _love_ Jacob for who he is, or do I just love him because of an imprint? I wasn't even sure anymore. I loved him, but for for what reason? For the right reason? I stopped thinking about that in oreder to get back to Leah.

"Well, let me ask you something Leah, what does your heart tell you? Are _you_ in love with him, or is only your mind and body?"

"I really like him, Nessie. I know I imprinted, but i just have this feeling that that's not why I like him."

"Well, then, get dressed. We've cot to get to Jacob's house before evryone leaves."

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. If you wait too long, it may be to late,and I don't want my friend missing out on her first shot at love."

"Okay. I'll get dressed," she said getting up from the bed to leave the room. "Hey, Nessie? Thanks."

"No problem. What are friends for?"

"You're a _really_ great friend."

***

We got to the house, and we could hear everyone was still inside. We entered the house and Leah and I were both greeted by everyone's smiles lit upon their faces. I saw Leah and Jessie lock gazes once again.

"Go," I whispered, "Go ask him."

"Alright, alright. But, do you mind clearing the room for me?"

"Sure, no problem." I changed my attention tothe other guys."Hey! Guys, Leah wants to have a little talk with Jessie, do you guy mind, uh..."

"Oh! Yeah, sure!" It was Billy who answered. "Come on, lets go to the other room to watch the rest of the game."

"Okay!" they all said simotaniously. The others left the room, and I stayed long enough to make sure that Leah and Jessie were left alone, and long enough for me to see Leah mouth, _thanks_ to me.  
I returned the favor by smiling and walking to the other room with the guys.

***

It had only been about twenty minutes since we left the living room. I wondered if Jessie and Leah had left, or if they were now just watching something together. The game had finished, the Red Sox losing six to eight, and we all started walking back to the living room. I guess they did leave, for i didn't here the television on or anyting. But I was proven wrong when I saw it. Jessie and Leah, lips to lips, nose to nose, kissing in the living room. I stared in shock, but excitement while the others howled in laughter at what was in front of us. Both of them looked up to see that we had come back from watching the game, both of them blushing a deep, bright red. I couldn't help but think of Jacob. Of course, that got me back to thinking about what Leah had said to me earlier.

Now... I was a bit afraid.

NOW... **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	8. Scared Runaway Bride

**Author's Note:** Again, Thnaks to whoever reviewed! it's really helped me get excited about writing more! =) Thnx! And if you have any ideas you'd like to share, plase do so! i'd love to here your ideas and consider them for my story or any future stroies I might do! 3

_Chapter 8-Scared Runaway Bride_

Months and months had passed when the day had finally come. My wedding day. I was at the house in Alice's room as she, Rosalie, and my mom were doing my hair and make up. My breathing became very uneven, and I was also feeling a bit nauseous. It was an hour before the the wedding was supposed to stop and Jacob and all the other guys were at Charlie's, along with Renee, getting ready and wouldn't be here until fifteen minutes before. The time seemed to be going by so fast that, before I knew it, it was only half an hour before I was supposed to go down stairs and get married. My hair and make up was done and I was already in my dress and veil. I started to hypervenilate as I was sitting, waiting, in my father's old room on his couch.

"Nessie," Alice said."Relax. The wedding isn't for another twenty minutes and your dad will be here soon to take you down there. Breathe."

"Okay," I said letting out a huge gush of air. "Alice? Do you mind if I have a few minutes to myself?"

"Sure."

Alice left the room. As soon as the door shut, I grabbed my dress and pulled it up so it wouldn't tear and walked over to the window. I had too make the escape, especially before my father could here my thoughts about me leaving. I jumped out the window, landing gracefully on the groung below, and ran full speed toward the beach.

***

I could here so many voices coming from the direction of the house. _Where is she? Why would she leave? I don't know I can't see her! Maybe something happened to her? Where could she have possibly gone? Back to the cottage maybe? No. She wouldn't runaway to somewhere so obvious where we could find her..._ Tears were flowing like a thick river, non-stop, down my face, falling off my chin to the earth. I knew I was worrying every one, just hiding under a cliff, that I was scaring them, that I had all my guests concerned, confused, frightened. But, the worst that was going through my mind was how much I was breaking Jacob's heart. I was so afraid, even more afraid to ever face him, or anyone else, ever again. I couldn't take it, the silinet tears. I had to let it out. I sobbed, as loud as I could, that I didn't care if they found me anymore. i just couldn't hold it in. Suddenly, I heard quick foot steps, coming in my direction. I got frightened, not because there was someone coming toward me, but because I didn't know who it was. Then, I saw a tall, dark figure come over and sit next to me. Without even saying a word, Jacob took me into his arms, latting me stain his tuxedo with my tears.

"Shh. Sh, Nessie. It's okay. I'm here. Don't cry, honey."

"I- I'm s-s-so s-sor-ry, Jacob."

"No, I'm sorry." He lifted my chin so he could look me in the eyes and kiss me. I tried to make the kiss last, for I was afraid he still didn't forgive me for leaving hom at the altar, though the kiss began to convince me otherwise. He stopped kissing me so he could speak. "You should have told me. I would have understood if you wanted to postpone the wedding. If you didn't think you were ready for this--"

"No. Jacob... I love you, more than anything. But that's just it. I'm just not sure if it's really me or if it's just my mind telling me that I do."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just afraid... that this isn't _true love._ I mean, you imprinted on me when I was just a baby, but now I don't know if I agreed to marry you because I love you or because of some stupid imprint."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I love you. The first time I saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful baby in the world. I thought of you as a friend, a best friend. But then I saw you grow as a smart, lovely, mature, amazing woman, and I couldn't have loved you anymore than I do now. I know what's in my heart, and so do you. Don't listen to what others tell you or what your head is screaming at you, but what you believe is right and what you know is in your heart. Now, our guests are waiting for us at the altar. I'm going to go back and wait for you. I'll give you at least an hour to think it over, and you can either come back to the house to marry me, or you can either stay here or run away. I will not judge the decision you make, but i will give you all the time you need." He kissed me, before getting up, and whispered into my ear, "I love you." And then he was gone.

I sat there, the moonlight shining on my beautiful wedding dress, thinking. I thought about the great times we had as best friends, as a couple. I examined the ring he gave to me when he had proposed, remembering that moment as well, and laughed at how stupid and silly I was being. He was right. I don't know what I was thinking. _I did love him._ I knew that I loved him, and that I aways loved him. Even though I may not have known it before, I knew there was always something there between us, and I knew I couldn't give him up. Not now, not ever. I got up from the ground, picked up my dress, and ran all the way back to the house, where everyone was waiting. Where my love, Jacob, was waiting.

**Author's Note:** I know this was a pretty short chapter, but that's because the next goes into Jacobs POV! =) Hope you guys liked this chapter! and I'll do my best to get as much done of the new chapter! **PLEASE... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! =)**


	9. The Most Beautiful Bride I've Ever Seen

**Book 2~ Jacob**

_Chapter 9-The Most Beautiful Bride I've Ever Seen_

I stood at the altar, waiting for something, or nothing, to happen. I was trying to listen in on some of the conversations between the guests. _Maybe she just had wedding nerves. Or maybe she's just afraid of commitment. Then why would Jacob be here, still waiting for her? I don't know. Maybe he thinks she's coming and instead she ran away. I don't believe that. Maybe she's outside, probably just coalming er nerves._ I was trying not to lose my temper as I listened to what they were saying. I wanted to tell everyone what was going on, though I knew I couldn't, so they would know the real reason she left.

Edward was waiting outside the house to see if she would arrive. So I tried my best not to listen to the guests, but to possibly here my lovely Renesmee outside meet with her father outside, ready to walk down the isle. So far I could hear nothing. I thought for a moment, thinking that maybe if she doesn't come back I should ask on more favor, from Edward.

"Yes, Jacob?" he said aloud so I could here him.

_If she doesn't come tonight, could you please tell her that I love her and I respect her decision?_ It was silent for a short moment, and the only thing I could here then was footsteps in the distance, getting closer by the second. _Um... Edward?_

"Yes. It's her."

_Thanks._

I took a deep breath and gave a small signal to the others that the wedding was on. Shortie came up to the center, telling everyone to take their seats and that the wedding was about to begin. She ran down the isle with Leah, who she picked as her maid of honor, and through the door. Blondie went over to the piano to play the wedding march and the doors opened slightly and then closed again. Leah walked down the isle, with, surprisingly, a huge smile put on her face. But I wasn't paying much attention to Leah, (hopefully Edward wouldn't tell her I thought that) but I was more excited to finally see my lovely, gorgeous, and beautiful future wife finally walk toward me down the isle. The doors, finally, opened and I saw her. A perfect vision of my lovely soon-to-be wife. She was officially the most beautiful bride I've ever seen. She met my gaze and tears of joy began falling down her face. Edward kissed her on the cheek, gave me her hand, and all I could think was we were finally here, together, getting married. Right here. Right now. No other moment could be this perfect. Carlisle was the one doing the vows for us.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Do you take Jacob Black to be your husband, as long as you both shall live?" Tears continued down her face as she said the words, "I do."

"And Jacob Black. Do you take Renesmee Carli Cullen to be your wife, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronouce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

I leaned down and pulled her face to mine, kissing her gently, as she stretched up on her toes to make it last a bit longer. I broke the kiss and looked at her, my wife, my love, my life. I could have died and gone too heaven and not known, for I was in my own personal heaven at this perfect moment, with my beautiful wife in my arms. Nothing could change the way I was feeling now.

***

The reception seemed to go by fast, of course that was mostly because I had my eyes on my lovely wife the entire time. _She's so beautiful. I can't believe she's all mine now. Wow. I just can't wait to--_

"Don't get to carried away with your thought while I'm still here, son," Edward intrupted my thoughts.

_Sorry. But you know me, I see and know what I want._

"Can't argue with that statement of fact. Now go get her, you two have to cut the cake in a few minutes."

_Right._

I went over to where she was greeting some of the guests she hadn't been able to see before the wedding, most of them her best friends, asking where she had gone and why she left earlier. They were all crowding her, though I could still see over all of them beacuse I was so tall. It didn't take that much effort to take her as my own, away from the crowd of girls. I shoved my way through, trying not to bruise any delicate-looking girls, and grabbed her by the hand out of the circle. She smiled at me when she saw me and I knew right there she was glad I crashed the little girls' party.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief. "I thought I'd never get out of there. I was actually thinking for a moment that one of the girls planned it to get me awat from you take you as her own."

"You I'd blow here off and grab you like I did and probably run away with you," I said, leaning down to kiss her. She kissed be back and I couldn't help but pick her up and twirl her around in a circle. We were interupted by Edward and Bella, both clearing their throat loudly, reminding us what we had to do right now. "Okay, okay. Come on we've got to cut the cake."

"Okay," she said giving me a little pout.

Normal traditions were kept, as courtesy of Alice. We cut the cake, danced together and with Edward and Bella, Nessie threw her bouquet, falling in Leah's hands, and I removed her, well Alice's, garter from her leg with my teeth and threw it back into Jessie's hands. The party went by fast and before we knew it, Shortie took my wife from me to get her ready for us to leave for our honeymoon. I said my goodbyes to everyone, waiting for her to come downstairs and join me.

Then, she came down the stairs, in a beautiful white dress and heels. She was the perfect picture of my happiness. She ran down and jumped on me, giving me hug. I put her down and let her go so she could give her farewells to everyone. Then, I took her to the car and started driving away. She turned around in her seat for a short moment to look back and see her friends and family waving us goodbye. She smiled at me as I took her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

My happy ending was just beginning.

* * *

**Author's Note!!! : PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I WANT TO HERE YOUR IDEAS FOR THE HONEYMOON! I'M A LITTLE STUCK!!!! _HELP! _PLEASE REVIEW!!!! =) 3**


	10. Honeymoon for Honeymooners Anyone?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THNX again for all the reviews you guys. Alot of you said that I should do the honeymoon at Isle Esme...  
but I decided to get a little creative and do a little something of my own! But thnx anyway! i'm glad you guys give me great reviews and ideas. but I HOPR YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! **ENJOY!!! =)**

_Chapter 10-Honeymoon for Honeymooners Anyone?_

We got to the airport just a few minutes before our flight was supposed to leave. It was a good six-hour flight to the coast, mostly beacuse Nessie was in my lap most of the time on the plain. Then we took a boat out towards, what Edward told me, Isle Esme, though we weren't going _there_ for _our_ honeymoon. We drove right past it, of course Nessie asked me why we weren't going to Isle Esme, but I didn't answer her. I drove the boat for only a couple more miles until we were finally there.

"Where are we?"

"This is our island. Edward and Bella bought it for us a few weeks ago as a wedding present for the both of us," I explained, pulling her out of the boat and taking the luggage inside.

She didn't say anymore. She just walked into the pure white house in complete awe. I put our luggage by the door as she went go explore the house. I followed her to the first room she entered, which was almost an exact replica of the white bedroom as Isle Esme, or atleast that's what Bella told me. She took off her shoes, setting them by the bathroom door, and jumped on the bed, giggling like a small, five-year old girl. She continued jumping as I watched her, laughing at how wonderfully childish she was being.

"So, this whole island belongss to us?" she asked me in amazement.

"Yep. We have this whole place all to ourselves."

"Great!" She stopped jumping and plopped down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. I went over to her, hovering my body over her, kissing her. She wrapped her arms and legs around my neck and waist as I lifted her from the covers so she could end up on top of me. She began unbottoning my shirt and jeans as I untied the bow in the back of her neck from her dress and slid it down her bodice. It didn't take very long before we were both in bed, together in our happy place.

***

I woke up the next morning, my arms wrapped around my wife as she continued sleeping, and I began kissing her hair. I ran my fingers dowm her smooth, bare back, just waiting for her to wake up. It was only about ten minutes after I had woken up that she finally did.

"Good morning, my lovely wife."

"Good morning, my gorgeous husband."

"Would you like some breakfast this morning?"

"That sounds lovely. Thank you."

"Sure." I got up from the bed, putting on sone sweat pants, and started heading for the kitchen. "Aren't you coming?"

"Um, yeah. Just... give me a couple minutes."

"Okay."

I made both of us pancakes with eggs and sausage. I sat there for five minutes at the table, my food already eaten, after I finished making it, waiting for her to come out of the bedroom. She finally came out, with sort of depressed look on her face, one that she was tring to hide from me. _Uh oh._

"Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah... kinda..." She let out a huge sigh before muttering the word, "No." She came over to sit across the table from me and start playing with her food. I crossed the table, lifting her so she could sit onmy lap. I kissed her hair, whispering in her ear.

"What's wrong, my love?"

"Nothing."

"No, no, no. Don't give me that. Tell me."

"I-it's n-nothing." A small tear began falling down her cheek, I wiped it away.

"Renesmee Carlie Black, tell me the truth. What's wrong?" She didn't say anything. She just handed me a small box that she was hiding behind her back. "What's this?"

"Read it." I looked at the label on the box and read it. _'Pregnancy Test'?_

"Is there a reason you're showing me this? Is there a reason you even have this with you?"

"Can I ask you something?" she said, ignoring my question.

"Okay..."

"Have you... ever... thought about maybe having... a... a baby?"

"As long as it's our baby, yes."

"Well, that's what I was hoping would happen, but I guess not."

"Don't be upset. It will just take some time."

"But what if just doesn't happen at all? What if I _can't_ get pregnant and we can never have a baby?"

"Then... I guess we'll just have to adopt."

"I guess. But, I _would_ love it if _we_ could have a baby. _Our_ baby."

"I would too. But if nothing happens, then we'll adopt. Okay?"

"Okay." I kissed her softly on the lip, as she put her arms around my neck and kissed me back.

"I love you, Mrs. Black."

"And I love you."

"So how many pregnancy tests did you bring with you, exactly?"

"Well, I asked alice to buy them and pack them for so, only about, ten or so."

"Ten?"

"Yes."

"And you really want to carry our child? Possibly nine months of carrying a child inside you and going through pain every now and then?"

"If it means having a baby and starting a family together, then I can live through it. Especially since you'll be taking care of me. But I'm just not sure if we can have a babay or not. I mean, you _are_ a werewolf and I _am_ half vampire, but we're both human, so I just don't kn--"

I silenced her by kissing her and running full speed to the bedroom.

AHUTOR's NOTE!: By full request of some reviewers, and the fact that I think it's stupid and gross, I'm not going to do any _LEMON_ in this story!!! **EEEWWW!!!!** but i hope you guys liked it! =) **PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 3 and I'll try to get chapter 11 post ASAP!!!! =) 3**


	11. Unexpected Surprisesnot full title

Author's Note!: SORRY I COULDN'T FIT ALL OF THE CHAPTER TITLE ON THE CHAPTER CHOICES!!! IT'S TOO LONG… OF COURSE THAT'S WHEN YOU KNOW IT'S A GOOD CHAPTER TITLE!! (Lol) Thnx again for the reviews guys!!! =) and thnx Nicole and Miranda for the chapter title and Island name!!!! 3 **ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 11- Unexpected Surprises. Or not. Well, there's always surprises._

I woke up early that morning, the moon still shining silver through the clear doors of our bedroom, making everything around it reflect it's magnificent glow. Renesmee was still sleeping, soundlessly, in my arms. I waited for her to wake up by rubbing my hand on her small, smooth, bare back and looked out to the horizon where the sun was rising. It was about three hours later thatl she finally woke up.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning."

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you," she said giving me a kiss inbetween both sentences.

"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." I made an omlet for her this morning, since I knew it one of her favorites. She came out after I was done eating mine, shaking her head. She sighed a heavy sigh came to sit in the chair next to me.

"I just don't understand. Maybe... I _can't_ have a baby."

"Nessie. Just because we want a child doesn't mean we're going to get one over night."

"I know. I just want to have a famliy and children we can raise together."

"And so do I. But if we have patience, then we'll come up with something if you don't get pregnant. Okay?"

"Fine."

"Come on. Let's go take a walk on the beach."

"That sounds nice." I took her hand in mine as we walked out the glass doors, onto the beach. We walked in silence for a long time, just swinging our arms back and forth as Nessie rested her head on my shoulder.

"You know what I was thinking?" she asked.

"What?"

"I was thinking that we haven't given this place a name yet. I mean, it is _our_ island."

"You're right. What _should_ we name it?"

"Well, I had a few things in my head last night, and i thought they were actually really good. But then I finally picked one I liked, though I wasn't sure you would like it."

"Just tell me."

"I was thinking... _Isle Eirian._"

"Isle Eirian?"

"Yea. It means _silver._ Also bright or splendid."

"I like it. It has a nice ring to it, and it's perfect for _this_ place."

"I thought so, too."We walked all around the island that morning and early afternoon, enjoying the time we were spending together.

Everytime Nessie saw a new bird or creature that could fly, she'd run after them, laughing, making them fly away. I smiled and laughed at her as I watched, knowing that she reminded me of a three year old playing on the beach with her big brother. I watched her in full amazment, thinking she was the most beautiful, glamorous thing I've ever seen, and I had her all to myself. I saw her skin shine brightly and her reddish-brown curls highlighted from the sunlight.

I didn't want to just watch anymore. I ran to her, grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and spun her around. I put her down and, when I thought she was going to kiss me, she continued playing by kissing her hand and putting it to my lips and running down the shore. I ran after her, catching up to her in nothing flat, and picking her up at the top of a cliff. We fell to the ground and began rolling down the hill until we stopped at the bottom and she was on top of me. I stroked her hair, looked into her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes and said, "I love you." She didn't say anything, she just smiled for a moment, then bent her head down to kiss my. My hands moved to the small of her back, pulling her closer to me, as her hands traced my gace and tangled in my long hair. I split open her mouth with my tongue, tracing patterns along her lips. We didn't stop. We couldn't. We were too deeply attached. Her hands ran down across my neck and my bare chest. I pulled her closer and closer to me, if that was at all possible anymore, by having one hand tangled in her beautiful curls and the other still on the small of her back. I loved her. I felt like I never wanted to leave this island and just stay here, happy together. I was too much in my happy place.

***

Renesmee went out hunting for a few hours, just because she wanted some animal blood sooner or later, something other than food. I set up everything for a nice, quiet, romantic evening for her. I set up her favorite essence of candles, lilac and cherrry blossom, red and white rose petals and sea shells all along the ground. I waited for her to come back, on the bed, just laying there with my arms behind my head. I didn't wait long before I heard her footsteps outside the front door.

"Jacob?"

"In here." She came in and stopped in the doorway. "Hello."

"W-what's all this?"

"Come here," I said, patting the empty space on the bed.

"What's all this about?" she asked lying down next to me.

"I just want to give you a nice, lovely, quiet evening together, that's all." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, thank you. But you didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to." I kissed her. "I want what's best for my wife." I kissed her again. "And I thought I'd be good luck to finally have a baby," I whispered against her lips.

"Mmm. I love you." I kissed her again, and this time, none of us stopped to speak again. We just continued as I slid her dress off her bodice and she unbottoned and removed my jeans.

The night was perfect and nothing could make it better.

* * *

SORRY FOR GOING KINDA SHORT ON THESE CHAPTERS, BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO TOO FAR AND MAKE IT GO ALL LEMONS! EW! BUT IT WILL GET BETTER AND LONGER! =) HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! AND I'LL HAVE CHAPTER 12 ASAP! **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	12. Comforting Your Wife 101

AUTHOR'S NOTE! Thnx so much for reviewing you guys! =) **ENJOY!!!**

* * *

_Chapter 12- Comforting Your Wifes 101_

We both woke up to see that dew was on the glass door and the leaves outside have been kissed by the rain. I didn't even notice that it was raining at all last night. While I made breakfast that morning, Nessie did what she had been doing every morning for the past few weeks. She came out after ten minutes, throwing the pregnancy test, angerly, into the trash can. Istead of coming to see what I made for bfeakfast, she went over to the couch, where the TV was playing a movie, and lay down, staring at the screen, probably not even paying attention to it. I went over to her, lifted her to where I could get under her, and let her lie on my chest. She began to cry, her tears flowing down my pure white shirt, and I knew all I could do was hold her tight and smooth and kiss her hair.

"Shh. Nessie, it's alright."

"I g-gues we can never have a baby. I guess... w-we'll just have to a-adopt."

"Like I said before, we're not just going to get a baby over night. It takes time. We can try again, but there are no guarantees that anything will happen. I want to have a child as much as you do, but if you don't get pregnant in the next few months or so, then I guess we'll adopt, Okay?"

"I guess."

"Plus this _is_ our island and we can stay here as long as we want."

"True." That's when her cell phone rang on her nightstand, making her jump a little. "I'll get it," she said getting up from the couch.

"Hello? Oh, hey Alice! Hold on, let me put you on speaker," she said tellingme to go over there. I walked over to her.

"Hey, Shortie, what's up?"

"Well," she said,"I'm here with Leah and she kind of wants to tell you guys something. Here, Leah, take the phone I've got to get back to work."

"Okay.... Hey guys!"

"Hey Leah!" Nessie said.

"So I have a little news for you, and I'm just gonna come right out and say it..." She cleared her throat befor saying, "I'm marrying Jessie!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! He proposed to me just a few weeks ago and we're getting married in five days!"

"Five days!"

"Yeah! So I need you guys to come home!"

"Leah, why didn't you call us, oh I don't know, weeks ago!"

"Because, for some reason, Alice told me not to, which doesn't make sense at all."

"Okay, we'll be home in just a few short hours. Bye."

"Bye! See ya'!" She snapped the phone shut.

"We'd better start packing," she said, not even looking at me.

"Yeah."

It only took us a few minutes to pack, so I started loading the luggage onto the boat. Once I was done, I went back inside to tell her it was time to leave. She was sitting on the winow seal, looking wordlessly and silently out the window. She began tracing patterns in the fog on the window, from the rain's mist.

"It's time to go." She didn't say anything, she just nodded. "You okay?"

"Maybe... maybe it's a good thing we're actually going home. If it's just impossible for us to have baby, then what's the point of living here with that extra, empty room next to ours?"

"Nessie. Don't think like that. I've never been happier to be here with you. Look, when we et home, we'll go see Carlisle and see if he can figure out why you can't have a baby. Okay?"

"I guess."

"Please. This one of the happiest moments of my life, being here with you, you being my wife. I love you," I said lifting her chin and turning it so she could look at me. She finally smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you too."

"That's my girl. Come on, let's go."

"Okay."

And we headed on home to go see the newly weds... ugh.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know what you're thinking... _**'That was really/too short!'**_Well it gets better trust me! ;-) Hope you guys liked it, and I hope you guys like the rest! I'll post AS SOON AS I CAN!!! =) **RRRREEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	13. Marriage Matrimony not full title

AUTHOR'S NOTE: thank you Miranda for giving me the idea for the chapter title! You're a genius! I love you!

* * *

_Chapter 13- Marriage. Matrimony. What's The Difference? It All Means an Unwanted Commitment_

We arrived at the airport in no later than seven hours of a flight. Everyone, everyone but Alice,Rosalie, and Esme of course, were waiting there to welcome us home. Bella ran towards us first, giving us both a tight, long hug.

"Oh, Nessie! How was your honeymoon, sweetheart? Do love your present your father and I gave you?" she asked as we were driving to the house.

"Yes, I love it so much! Thank you so much mom and dad."

"You're quiet welcome. So... any news? Anything happen yet?"

"Unfortunalty, no. But we're going to talk to Carlisle about it to see if it's even possible, sinse I'v been having doubts that it _can_ happen."

"Don't worry. Carlisle will figure it out."

"I hope so."

We got to the house, Alice and Esme hovered over the piano looking at magazines for decorations and the Blondie running back and forth between the house and backyard. She was carrying party decorations and, what seemed to be, last minute reception plans.

"Leah!" Nessie ran up to her, as she was coming down the stairs with Jessie, and gave her a hug.

"Nessie! It's so good to see you, I've missed you! So, did you..."

"No. I wish I did but, no."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Speaking of which, where's Carlisle?"

"He's upstairs," Jessie answered. "He's in his office, reading."

"Thank you." Nessie ran upstairs to his office.

"Hey, man. How was the honeymoon?"

"It was... good. Though I feel bad for her."

"What's wrong with her."

"Nothing, it's just... she's just scared that she won't get pregnant and we can't have a baby."

"Can you?"

"I don't know. I was thinking we can because we're both human, but I guess not, otherwise it will just take her some time."

"Hope so. I wouldn't want to see her depressed because of that."

"Me too. So, what's the deal with you and Leah? You excited you're getting married?"

"Yeah, I'm really excited, man. And, by the way, and I know it's last minute and everything, but you get to be my _best man._"

"Really?"

"Well yeah. I mean, you pretty much brought Leah into my life, and I just want to thank you for that."

"Sure, no problem. Though I'm glad your taking her off my hands. Sometimes I just can't stand her being in the pack."

"Ditto," Leah said, coming over to break into the conversation. "Jacob, I think you better leave. Besides, Nessie's probably waiting for you upstairs."

"Why do I have to le--" Before I could even finish what I was saying, Leah grabbed Jessie and kissed him, crushing her lips into his. "Yeah... I'm gonna go. I don't really want to watch you two suck face." I ran up to where Carlisle and Nessie were sitting down, probably discussing what was happening.

"Hey."

"Jacob," She said, suddenly very excited. "Carlisle said it _is_ possible that we could have a baby. He said, maybe, if we try again in a few days that I could get pregnant and we can finally have a baby of our own!"

"That's great."

"Yes, well, both of you _are_ human, and I did my studys on it just before you got married and all of the facts came up positive."

"Wow."

"I'll leave you two alone to discuss the matter." He said, getting up and leaving the room.

"So? Are we going to try again in a few more days, or... what?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Nessie," I said taking her hands in mine. "All I want is for you to be happy. If you really want to have a child _now,_ then we'll try again in the next few days. It's up to you."

"Why is it up to me?"

"Because you're the one actuall having the baby and I'm just going to be taking care of you."

"Really? Are you sure that's what you want?"

"If it's what you want and it makes you happy, then yes."

"Oh... I love you," she said, leaning in to kiss me. "Okay. Then, I really would like to try in just a few days, if that's alright."

"It's not up to me."

"Okay."

***

It was the day before the wedding. Everyone, including Edward and Bella, had gone home. The bloodsuckers were all out on a hunting trip, leaving me and Nessie all alone in the extra room upstairs. I thought she was going to go hunting with the rest of the family tonight, but she insisted on stayong here. I was lying across the bed, looking up toward the ceiling, while she wa in the restroom.

"Nessie! What are you doing in there?"

"I'll be out in a second!"

"But you've been in there for the past twenty minutes!"

"Alright, alright! I'm out will you stop yelling at me?"

"Sorry," I said getting up and walking over to her. "Well you look adorable."

"Thanks." She was wearing really short shorts, different colors of lines, and a strapless pink shirt that went over and traced her perfect figure. I put my arms around her waist as she was turned around, kissing her on the neck.

"So, what exactly were you doing in here?"

"Oh, nothing. Just... kind of... um..."

"Taking a couple of pregnany tests?" I said nodding towards the trash can. She sighed, knowing she would get caught sooner or later.

"Yeah..." She turned around to face me and lock her arms around my neck. "I was kind of thinking that, maybe... _tonight_ is the night we could try this again," she said kissing me.

"Tonight? It's been three days since we discussed this."

"I know, but Jacob, you said whatever makes me happy."

"I guess I did say that, huh? Well, then, Nessie I gues--" I din't get to finish what I was saying, for she umped up onto me, wrapping her legs aroung my waist and kissing me, causing me to move back. She cuased me to fall backwards, onto the bed, and then the night began.

***

"Nessie! Hurry up! Alice is going to rip our heads off if the best man and maid of honor are late!" She came out of the restroom, wearing a beautiful pink dress that wrapped around her lovely and perfect body. "Wow. You look beautiful." She didn't respond. She was looking down at the floor and had a shocking look spread along her face. "Nessie? What is it? What's wrong?" I went over to her to see if something had happened to her. She still didn't say anything. She just handed me the small object in her hand. I looked at the prgnancy test, which was read as _positive._ Her shocked face suddenly turned iinto a smile as she said, _"I'm pregnant."_ She looked up at me.

"Wow."

"Jacob, we're going to have a baby!"

"Oh, this is just... so great!" I said, picking her up from the ground and spinning her around once.

"I have to go tell eveyone!" I watched her as she left the room to go downstairs. That's when I heard Alice scream my name. _Uh oh. Shortie's mad. I'd better go._ I threw the pregnancy test in the trash and headed downstairs, happier than ever before.

***

The reception went by. All people talked about was the congradulations of the newly weds and the upcoming baby. Nessie and Leah were surrounded by a huge circle of girls, which sort of reminded me of _our_ wedding day because she ran away before it even started, discussing the possible things that could happen in the future, like most girls did. Jessie came over to where I was, sitting in one of the chairs next to me, giving a huge sigh.

"Getting married attracks too many girls to take you away fron your own wife."

"I know what you mean."

"Yeah, but matrimony is a funy thing, you know? Marriage. Matrimoney. Is there really a difference between the two?"

"Marriage. Matrimony. What's the difference? It all means an unwanted commitment." The moment I said that, Leah and Nessie's heads snapped in ou direction, meaning they heard what we were talking about. "I'm not finished," I reassured them. They went back to the other girls conversation, thoug they were probably still listening in on ours. "Anyway, I was going to say, but then it pays off in the long run because you're happy and you're making your wife happy." Then I saw both Leah and Nessie's faces try to hide a loving smile in the corner of their mouths.

The party soon ended and everyone waved Leah and Jessie goodbye when they left for their honeymoon. I went inside to see Nessie lying across the couch and Bella sitting next to her, smoothing her curls.

"Is something wrong?"

"She's just a bit nauseous, that's all. You know, the sickness people can get from having a baby? Though mine was a bit different, I know how it feels. It's okay sweetheart, it will pass."

"Thanks, mom."

"I'll leave you two alone. Besides, your father wants to go hunting with me, so I'll see you tomorrow." And then she was gone. I sat next to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you," was all I could say.

"I love you, too. And we're gong to have a beautiful baby," she said smiling widely.

"Yes we are. Our baby's going to be the most wonderful and beautiful baby in the world."

"I love you."

"I love you, my amazingly lovely wife. And I've never been happier in my entire life."

And the night ended in happiness, tears of joy, and, most importantly, _love._

* * *

I hope you guys liked that! I did! ;) _**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_** I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW! IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND SOMETIMES I GET A FEW LAUGHHS NOW AND THEN FROM YOUR FUNNIENESS!!! (hahaha) **


	14. When Your Wife Is Pregnant

_Chapter 14-When Your Wife Is Pregnant, Sometimes You Learn the Hard Way_

Seven weeks passed after Leah and Jessie's wedding. Nessie, and the baby, were growing pretty fast.  
I made her breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday and someitmes her mood swings would have her be happy that I made it for her, angry that she doesn't feel hungry anymore and I made her all the food (even though I aways tell her it's alright and that I liked doing things for her because she's my wife), and sometimes it would be complete admiration where she would kiss me for such a long time that I was afraid to stop her because I didn't want her mood to change. I loved that we were having a baby, except for the horrible mood swing thing, so I never left her side. She threw up a few times in the past couple of weeks in the morning, so I always held her hair. Her hormones would kind of get to her at night, before we went to bed, for she would kiss me so passionately and I always stopped her before she went to far and hurt herself and/or the baby. We went to go see Carlisle down at the office to see if it was even possible to tell the sex of the baby or not. She lay there as he did the sonegram, me holding her hand.

"Well," Carlisle said, "I can see scans of the baby but it's not possible for me to determine the sex. So we're going to have to wait until he or she is born."

"That's fine," Nessie said. "As long as our baby is strong and healthy."

"Well, you _seem_ to have a nice, strong, and healthy baby."

"That's great."

"Yes, well, I have other petients I have to deal with, so I'll see both of you at home."

"Thanks again, Carlisle."

"It was my pleasure."

***

One more week had passed since we had gone to see Carlisle and she was no longer getiing morning sickness and her hormones and mood swings were tuning down a little, which I was pretty happy about. But then there came the planning for the baby shower and a new house for us. The baby shower was going to be a week from now for her and Leah, since their due dates were two days apart from each other. The plans for the house we thought over together, as Alice thought of the color of the rooms and the design of the baby's room, in a way that it would fit for either a boy or a girl. The house was going to be close by and we were going to have dome extra rooms in case we wanted to have more kids.

Five months passed, after tha baby shower, and the house was finally made. Alice didn't allow us to look at until it was finished, so we drove down there where she and Esme were waiting. We got there and neither one of us could believe what was in front of us. A semi-large house with only one glass door and windows that seemed to lead into a small room and then the kitchen. There were only a few steps to go up to the front door, and most of it was made of bricks, three small windows and a larger window in the middle of them. I helped Nessie out of the car and walked over to them.

"Hey you guys!" Alice said. "We're not going to give you a tour of a house or anything, you can do that on your own, but we are going to give you the keys to the new car that we bought for Nessie, but that's it. So you two enjoy and we'll see you later!"

"Bye, Alice, Esme!" Nessie waived back at them as they left.

We walked inside. There was already furniture set up and the kitchen stocked with food. Nessie didn't say anything, she just walked around in silence, admiring our new home. I walked up behind her, putting arms around her, as far as they would go, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I _love_ it. It's so beautiful."

"Come on, let's go upstairs and check it out."

"Okay." I helped her up the stairs, being very careful so she or the baby would fall and get hurt.

On some days when I helped her walk to some places, she would tell me I was being rediculous. Of course I always told her that I just want what's best for her and the baby. The first room we went to was the baby's room. Alice colored it light blue with clouds painted on the ceiling and walls. She thought it would be appropriate for either a boy or a girl because of the color choice being light and the fluffly clouds.

"Aw. this will be perfect for the baby, and it's right next door to our room, which is good. Speaking of which," she said, grabbing me by the hand, "Let's go see our new room."

"Okay." We went to our room, and the first thing Nessie did was go to the couch st the window. It had a clear canopy around the window seal. She looked out the window and just sat there dazed. I went over and sat next to her, putting my hand on her enlarged stomach. She gave a big sigh.

"This place is just... so light. So beautiful. So perfect. It's like a dream." I dicided not to say anything. I just bent down and kissed her stomach. She started laughing and so I lifted my head to kiss her on her lips.

"Like a beautiful dream," I said, breaking the kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you."

"And we're going to have a beautiful baby in less then two months, and I'm going to take care of you."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yes I am." I kissed her lightly on the lips again.

"Then just know that if I need help, I'm counting you to be there for me."

"And I'll be there for you, all the way."

"Then, I've got nothing to worry about."

"Just know that I love you and I will never leave you, even if you tell me to get lost because of your hormones and mood swings."

"Hey!" she laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

I know this was kinda short, but I hope you guys liked it!!! =) and I'll try to post chapter 14 as soon as i can!!! **PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	15. Excited Afraid Happiness Anxiety

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW SOME OF YOU ARE GETTING KIND OF BORED WITH IT BUT IN THIS CAHPTER... THE DRAMA BEGINS!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

* * *

_Chapter 15- Excited. Afraid. Happiness. Anxiety. One After the Other_

The day was almost here. It was supposed to be the day before Nessie finally had her baby. We were all at the Cullen house watching TV, though Edward was trying to teach Bells how to play the piano, which was kind of hilarious at times. Nessie was laing in my lap, Blondie in Emmett's, and Jasper in Alice's.

But then, eveything in the room changed when we heard Alice gasp, making us all snap our heads in her direction. Jasper sat up to look at her.

"What is it, Alice? What do you see?"

"T-the Volturi. They're coming."

"Why? What's happened?"

"I don't know. I can't see anymore. That either means they haven't really made up their minds or the wolves are their blockin me."

"Are you sure it's not about me and Nessie?" I asked.

"I don't know. Hopefully it's not."

"Well," Edward broke in, "Just in case, we might as well be on our guard so you, Nessie, or the baby don't get hurt."

"Maybe Nessie should stay here with the baby while I go fight."

"What? No!"

"Ness--"

"I'm not going to have you go fight while I sit here and do nothing! Besides you could get hurt! Or killed!"

"Nessie, calm down."

"I'm not going to calm dow--" She stopped in the middle of the word, putting her hand to her stomach.

"What? What's wrong?!"

"It's time."

"The baby's coming," Edward said. "Let's get her upstairs to the bedroom."

I carried her upstairs,as she tried her best to breathe, and we put her on the bed. I held her hand and tried to help her breathe and not be in too much pain, if that was possible. Carlisle finally came into the room with Esme.

"Edward get me my bag please. Nessie? How do you feel?"

"Do I really have to answer that?!"

"No. But just tell me, are you cramping?"

"Just a littl-- Okay! A lot!" She started screaming at the top of her lungs as she sqeezeed my hand as hard as she could, but I didn't notice.

"It's alright. Just breath and I'll get this baby out of you in no time."

"PLEASE!"

"It's alright. Just breathe the best you can. Edward, I need you to time how long the contractions are and how far apart."

When an hour or so passed and Nessie's contractions weren't very far apart anymore. They went from eight minutes apart to only three.

"Okay, Renesmee? It's time."

"NO! No I can't do it!"

"Yes, you can," I said, doing by best to comfort her. "I believe in you. We all do. And I love you. You can do it. You have to." She looked at me and eveyone in the room.

"Okay."

"Alright, Nessie. Are you ready?" She nodded her head.

....And then, happiness swept through me as I saw my amazingly beautiful _baby girl_ in Carlisle's arms.

***

I looked into my baby girl's lovely, big, brown eyes as I stroked her hair. She had dark, choclate-brown, curly hair, that had the faintest highlight of red and light brown. Her face was a fare color, dark and light all at the same time. She smiled back at me,reaching for my face. I bent my head closer to her letting her feel my skin with her extremely tiny hands.

"Let me see her," Nessie said. I gave her the baby, sitting next to her on the bed. Everyone had left the room to give us alone time with her. "Oh. She's so beautiful. My beautiful baby."

"What should we name her?"

"Well, I kind of was thinking that we could combine our mothers' names, just like my mom did with me. I was thinking _Sara-Bell._"

"Sara-Bell."

***

After an hour of meeting our new baby, Sara-Bell, everyone followed Carlisle upstairs.

"I'm sorry Nessie, Jacob, but I'm going to take Sara-Bell for just a few minutes so I can measure her and see if she's a hybrid or not."

"Okay," Nessie said handing our baby to him.

"You might as well get some rest Nessie. You've been through a lot today. You can sleep here tonight."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired. Goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight, Nessie!" everyone said together. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and followed Carlisle out the door.

***

"Well," Carlisle said, "She's definitely like no other. She has your genes and Renesmee's. Seems like she's going to be part werewolf, vampire, _and_ human, though more like Renesmee, more half-vampire. And I have a feeling she'll grow up pretty fast like Renesmee did, but just not as quickly."

"Wow. She _is_ special." She was sleeping in my arms. "Thank you Carlisle."

"Of course. And congradulations to you both."

"Thank you."

"Now, before you go, I just want to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Are you sure you want to fight, if we _do_ fight, with the Volturi? You have a family now."

"I know, and that's want to fight, to protect my family. I can't let Nessie or Sara-Bell get hurt because I'm sitting around doing nothing."

"Are you quite sure? You know she doesn't want to see you get hurt, or even, possibly, killed."

"I know. But I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Alright. But if I were you, I'd talk with her about it befroe making your own desicion. Otherwise she'll be angrier than if you were to talk to her."

"I'll talk to her. Thanks again Carlisile. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jacob."

As I walked back upstairs to the bedroom to put Sara-Bell to bed, I looked down at her as she slept soundly. I then had a feeling that later I would feel guilty for leaving her and Renesmee if I went to go fight. I put her in the crib that Bella had brought for us from our house. I lay down next to Renesmee, putting my arms around her as she slept, and kissed her. The only thing I could think to whisper in her ear, although I knew she couldn't hear me, was, "I'm sorry, my love. I love you."

The tears filled up my eyes as I fell asleep.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW IT'S KINDA SAD =( AND TRUST ME I DON'T LIKE MAKING PEOPLE MISERABLE, BUT LIKE I SAID... _DRAMA_ **PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! =)**


	16. The Things I Regret the Most

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you guys SO much for reviewing!!! I love it because you guy are really helping me and hyping me up! Thnx again!!! =) **ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 16-The Things I Regret the Most When I Argue With My Wife_

I woke up that morning from the dim loght outside the window. I opened my eyes to see that I had been moved to _our_ house in _our_ bedroom. Renesmee and Sara-Bell were both gone, probably downstairs. I got up and walked down to the kitchen to see Renesmee making breakfast and Sara-Bell in her crib, clapping her hands in excitment, most likely impatience to get her food. I walked up behind Renesmee and put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning. So what did Carlisle say about Sara-Bell?"

"He told me that she's going to have a little bit of a gene from both of us. Part werewolf, vampire, and human."

"Wow. So we have a special child, huh?" She turned around to look at me and put her arms around my neck, and I kept mine around her waist.

"Yes, we do."

"Then I say we did a pretty good job." She kissed me for a long moment, until Sara-Bell started getting restless. "Sorry. She's been waiting for her food for a while."

"It's fine." I went over to her and picked her up and held her as she got her food.

A sudden feeling was going through my mind. I saw both my happy wife and my happy baby, making me feel that I would be very regretful if I were to go and fight against the Volturi, leaving them here. I didn't want to make them unhappy if I were to leave them, but I didn't want them to get hurt. I felt that I had to make a desicion soon. I had to talk to her about it. I couldn't just leave without telling her, because I knew I would regret that.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something." Then, I heard a car door out front.

"Hold on. That's Carlisle. He came over to get Sara-Bell so he do measures and stuff," she said, walking toward the door. She opened the door to see Carlisle. "Hi, Carlisle."

"Good morning, Nessie, Jacob. Don't worry, I won't be to long with her. I'll bring her back as soon as I'm done."

"Actually," I said, "Do you mind if we come over later? I need to talk to Nessie about something."

"Of course." Nessie and I booth kissed Sara-Bell on the cheek before I gave her to Carlisle.

"Bye, Carlisle."

"Goodbye." As soon as he was gone, Nessie came over to me, putting her arms around my neck, and kissed me.

"So... what exactly did you want to talk to me about." I let out a huge sigh. I picked her up and took her to the couch so she could sit on my lap.

"I wanted to talk to you about me going to fight and leaving you and Sara-Bell here so you two can be safe."

"Jacob! I don't want to sit here and do nothing while you go off and fight and possibly get hurt or killed!"

"But I can't stand to see you or Sara-Bell get hurt."

"But I can't stand to see you get hurt, and neither can your own daughter!"

"Okay, how about this? You stay here with Sara-Bell and if we want you to come help us fight, then you we'll send someone to look after Sara-Bell and you can come and fight." She got up, off my lap.

"So now I'm just an alternate?!" I got up and put my hands on her shoulders.

"No, no, no. Nessie, that's not what I mea--"

"No! You know what? Just forget it!" The last two words broke as she began to sob and started running up the stairs.

"Nessie, honey! Please don't cry!" I said as I ran after her. She stopped at our bedroom, both of us on one side of the doorway.

"Jacob. I love you, but I just can't see you do this. But I just can't talk about this anymore!" Then, she slammed the door in my face.

***

I decided to give her sometime alone. I waited outside the door for a while, I didn't wanto to count the minutes, before I slowly opened the door. She was sitting on the couch along the window seal, silent tears still falling, with her knees pulled up against her chest as she looked out the window. I went over to sit by her, not saying a word. She looked up at me after sitting there in silence for only a short moment. She didn't say anything when she scooted over to me and put her head against my chest and curled up on top of my lap. I put my arms around her and ran my hand up and down her back to sooth her. We sat there, still in silence, for a long time as I kissed her hair and she continued to cry. When I couldn't take the silence anymore, I finally whispered to her, "I love you."

"I love you, too. And if you want to go fight, then I'm fine with it."

"No. I'm not going to leave you or Sara-Bell. I'm going to stay here with you." She lifted her head, putting her hands on either side of my face.

"No. You're going to go and fight. I was just afraid of you fighting because I thought that you might get hurt. But I know you're strong enough to do this. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She kissed me and then put her forehead to mine.

"I love you."

"I love you. And I know you're strong enough."

"Well, we've got to go get Sara-Bell."

"Right."

***

We got to the house, everyone gathered in the main room, probably around Alice to see what she saw in her visions. Esme was carrying Sara-Bell as she was chewing on a piece of toast. Nessie went straight over to Esme, greeting her, and taking Sara-Bell. I walked over to Edward and Bella to see what was going on. Everyone was here. _All_ the werewolves and vampires, which I was a little surprised about.

"So what's going on? What does she see?"

"We're waiting for her to tell us," Bella said. Both Alice and Edward seemed as if they were consentrating the best they could, Edward probably reading her mind. It wasn't long after Alice spoke.

"I see... us fighting the Voturi. But before that, we were arguing over something.... But none of us started the fight, one of them did, but I'm not sure what about....It looks like... at some point, someone gets mad at one of them, though I don't know who gets mad, probably one of the wolves, and we hold that person back from starting the fight..... it's...it's... it's Jacob."

"Wait, I thought you couldn't see me, or any of us."

"I don't know how, but.... but I can see you clearly now. Something's actually letting me see, but I don't know what." That's when Edward turned his head to look as Sara-Bell, who was laughing and clapping her hands, and looking back at Alice.

"What?" Nessie said, "What is it dad?"

"I think... I think it's Sara-Bell."

"What's Sara-Bell?"

"I think she's somehow clearing Alice's visions so she can see more."

"But that's not possible," Carlisle broke in. "We already know her ability, she does what Renesmee can do."

"Maybe it's different than what we expected it to be."

"So, you're sayong she has the ability to clear Alice's vision and make them stronger, dad?"

"Well, her and Alice can see her visions, so I think she's somehow making them stronger. What do you see now, Ailce?"

"I see... Nessie is there..."

"What?"

"Yeah... and we all hold back Jacob from attacking and starting the fight, but instead Caius starts it by attempting to hurt Jacob and then it just.... pretty much, turns into caos."

"Why am I there? I was going to stay with Sara-Bell while Jacob went to go fight."

"Um... I see... Leah. She's going to stay here with Sara-Bell since she can't fight because she's still pregnant and her baby's going to come three days late."

"I don't know. I'm not sure I should leave Sara-Bell, not that I don't trust Leah, but I just don't want the possibility of her losing both of her parents."

"Everything's going to be fine, Renesmee," Edward said.

"I guess... I could lend some help."

"Okay, so it's settled. Everyone will go and fight, while Leah stays here with Sara-Bell. Alice, when are they coming to the clearing?"

"Um... exactly _noon_ tomorrow."

"Then... we're going into battle."

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: I hope you guys liked it!!!! =) I'm getting to the good part! Yay! and remember to....... _**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**_


	17. A Bit Too Much For Me to Handel

AUTHORS NOTE: AND THE DRAMA BEGINS!!!! **ENJOY!**

* * *

_Chapter 17-A Bit Too Much For Me to Handel_

The next morning I woke up in bed, Nessie not there like yesterday. I went out of the room to go next door. Sara-Bell was still sound asleep in her room, so I walked down stairs. Nessie was sitting on the couch, a huge blanket around her as she looked out the window, tracing shapes from the mist on the window. It was raining a bit and there was thick fog outside, too much of a coincidence if you ask me. I went over to her, sat down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning."

"Good morning," she said, kissing me.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh. Nothing really. I'm just remembering the great times we've had together."

"We _have_ had some great times, haven't we?"

"Yeah. You remember that night at the bonfire on the beach? The night we had our first kiss together?"

"Of course I remember."

"Not that I'm not grateful for having a daughter, but I just wish, sometimes, we could go back to that time where we didn't have to worry about things like this. Fighting with the Volturi, or anything. Of course then I think I couldn't be happier because I have a family. A husband and a daughter who loves me." Her voice broke when she said the last sentences. The tears flowed down her cheeks as she sobbed. I took her in my arms and kissed the tears away.

"Shh, sh. It's going to be okay."

"I'm scared."

"I know. But you know what? You don't need to be, because I'm here for you and nothing's going to happen to you, me, or Sara-Bell. I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

***

We were over at the house, making sure everyone was ready so we could leave. Nessie was carrying Sara-Bell, because she didn't want to let go of her until it was time. Everyone was ready a soon as Leah and Jessie got here. Nessie and I both gave Sara-Bell a kiss on the cheek and a long hug before giving her to Leah.

"Take good care of her."

"I will. Good luck. And when the battle's over, Jacob, make sure you give a howl so we know it's safe."

"Got it."

"Bye."

"Bye!"

***

We got to the clearing five minutes before the Volturi was supposed to be here. We took those last few minutes to give our luck to everyone and, of course, kiss our husbands and wives.

"I love you," Nessie said to me.

"I love you. And don't worry, we'll get through this."

"Okay."

"It's time!" Alice said to everyone.

This was it. This was the moment. Our lives were going to change. I tried my best to breathe as tall, dark figures emerged from the trees in the distance.

* * *

Yeah... i know. SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! But dont worry cuz it's going into Renesmee's POV!! =) **PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	18. Scared

**Book 3~ Renesmee**

_Chapter 18- Scared_

It was only a matter of time that the Volturi would come. I looked up at Jacob, afraid that this would be the last time we would be together.

"I love you."

"I love you. And don't worry, we'll get through this."

"Okay."

"It's time!" Alice said.

This was it. I thought of the fact that I might not make it. I thought of my baby, and me not being there with her. I thought that this might be the last time I would be with the people I love. I became even more afraid once some figures in the trees in the distance came out into the clearing. I saw those horrid figures and faces once again. I couldn't help but remember the memory, the first memory, I had of them. I was even more afraid now. Carlisle walked casually toward them, all of us walking behind him.

"Aro."

"Carlisle, my good, old friend."

"What brings you here?"

"We got the news that there was a new marriage and an arrival of a new child."

"Yes, there was. Though that doesn't quite help us understand why you are here."

"We wanted to see the child."

"Is there reason why you would like to see my granddaughter's child?"

"We're just here to be sure that it's not an immortal child. Just as we thought many years ago about your granddaughter."

"I can assure you the child is not like that."

"Well, then I respectfully ask what kind of child it _is_?"

"She has evenly devided genes between her mother and father."

"What genes may I ask are those."

"She is partly vampire, werewolf, and human."

"Werewolf?"

"Yes, from her father."

"And who, may I ask iss her father?"

"I am," Jacob broke in. The girl next to Aro started bursting out into laughter as soon as he said this.

"Jane!" Aro said, trying to get her to stop.

"F-forgive me, Aro, but this is just too rich! Werewolves, or should I say dogs, and vampires don't have physical contact with each other in oreder to produce a child!" Jacob made a deep growl in he back of his throat, moving a little bit forward.

"Jacob, don't!"

"You know," Jane said, moving toward the both of us, causing everyone to move in our direction. "I never thought a vampire would be so desperate to have a child that she would have to--"

"News flash!" I interuppted her, "I'm not full vamipre, I _am_ human!"

"No matter! It still discusts me!" Then, Jacob broke.

"That's it you're are dead! I'll burn you to the ground bloodsucker!"

"Jacob, no! Stop!" We all tried to hold him back so he wouldm't start a fight, just like Alice said. "That's enough," I said taking his face into my hands and making him look at me.

"I'm sorry."

"You know," Caius said. That was the only man I remembered, unfortunately. "Jane makes a very good point. Why change the way of nature? Half-vampire or not, vampires aren't meant to fall in love with werewolves, or become friends with them, but they are meant... to kill them!" And at that moment, he took a strike at Jacob, causing everything and everyone to turn into caos.

Vampires moving in all directions, werewolves in their defensive positions, ready to strike. I was in too much of a shock that I couldn't move. I stood perfectly still, that is until Jane leaped toward me , causing me to jump out of the way. We were both in a crouch, none of us attempting to strike for a long time.

"If I may so myself, i'm not even sure you have any vampire in you. A human may have done what you did, but a vampire, for sure, would not. You are the most vile, discusting--"

"Enough!" Then, I couldn't help but do anything but strike at her. I soon fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Jane continued to look at me with her devious, evil smile spread across her face. "Stop! Please!"

"I don't think so!" She took me by my ankle, pulled me, and flung me into the trunk of a tree.

Blood started gushing out of my head, arms and legs. Everything was going blurry, for all I could see was Jane moving toward me. I couldn't do anything but scream, "Help!" Then, I heard a crunching sound and felt major pain in my leg. There was burning in my leg that was spreading, fast, through my body, causing me to scream out in pain. Everything was going black, everything fading, including me. All I could hear was the sound of Jacob's voice calling my name, wood being gathered to make the bonfire, which I could smell, the sound of everyone I love, then the last thing I heard was a wolf's cry, and not just any cry, but the cry of my love, my only love.


	19. Resurrection

AUTHOR'S NOTE: for all of you that reviewed and asked why Bella didn't put her shield around her i have a reason! SHEESH YA'LL! =) so, PLEASE ENJOY!!!!

* * *

_Chapter 19-Resurrection_

I thought that maybe I would die peacefully, but all I felt was pain, and all I heard was my name being called over and over, but none of them were Jacob's voice. I heard my mother calling me, apologizing for not doing anything to help me. I heard Leah, screaming, telling someone to do something. I heard Carlisle trying his best to fix my wound. How could I still be alive? Where was Jacob? Why was Leah here? Was Sara-Bell with her? That's when I heard a miracle, something I thought I would miss since I was dying. The one thing that I thought wouldn't happen for a while.

"Momma?" I heard the sweet voice of my baby girl calling me. "Momma? Wake up."

"Sara-Bell." It was my Carlisle who spoke. "We're going to do the best we can for your mother and father, okay?"

"Carlisle," my dad said. "I got the venom out, but nothing seems to be helping."

"I'll do what I can with them. Sara-Bell, would you like to say something to your mother before I have to take her home and make sure she gets better?" I felt her touch me with her small hand and lean down to kiss me on the cheek.

"I love you, Momma."

Suddenly, I felt a strange energy come through me. I could hear, smell and feel all around me. Then, I was able to open my eyes, and as soon as I did, I saw everything as cleary as before. Everyone had shocked faces, shocked to see that I was alive, and so did I.

"Renesmee? Are you alright?" My mom said. "I'm so sorry I couldn't put my sheild around you, I couldn't consentrate, I was being attacked by three other vampires at once and--"

Mom! It's okay, I understand! But... what just happened?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," Carlisle said. "How do you feel? What did you feel like before?"

"I thought I was dead, or dying anyway, but then when Sara-Bell gave me a kiss, I just felt an energy come through me and I now... I'm alive."

"Really?"

"Yes. But I don't understand. Maybe she has more than one ability, and that's how Alice was able to see Jacob.... Jacob. Where's Jacob?"

"He was bitten just like you. We got the venom out but we're not sure what to do." I saw him, in his werewolf form, just laying there, motionless. I looked at Sara-Bell and thought for a moment. If she could make me come back, then maybe...

I picked her up and carried her over to Jacob.

"Sara-Bell? Would you like to do a litlle something for me?"

"Sure Momma."

"Would you mind giving your father a little kiss on the cheek like you did with me?"

"Okay!" She leaned down to put her tiny lips to his fur. I watched him, waiting for something to happen. It took only a short moment before Jacob finally moved, letting out a groan. "Daddy!" Both Sara-Bell and I put our arms around him, hugging him as long and as tight as we could.

"Amazing!" Carlisle said. "She not only has your ability Renesmee, but she also has the ability to heal."

"That's my baby girl," I said kissing her on the cheek. "Jacob, are you okay?" He gave out a low whine.

"He said he still feels some pain in his body," my dad said.

"Then let's get him to the house," Carlisle said.

As my mom and dad carried him to the house, I picked up my daughter and said, "I'm _so_ proud of you."

***

We were at the house, Jacob on the couch, sleeping. I was holding Sara-Bell and everyone was gathered around us.

"I still don't inderstand Carlisle. How could she have my ability but also have the ability to heal?"

"I have a theory. I think that her genes were so evenly divided between you and Jacob, that she got a little bit of both of you. In other words, if she could have _your_ ability, then she could ahve Jacob's as well."

"What ability? Jacob doesn't have an ability."

"The ability to heal quickly. But for Sara-Bell, I think it was put into a sense that she can heal others as well as herself."

"Wow. My baby's special."

"Yes, she is."

"Wait! What happened to Jane?"

"After Jacob pulled Jane off of you, we shred her up and burned the pieces."

"What about the others? Did they get away?"

"We let Aro and Marcus go. Jacob killed Caius and Edward killed Demetri."

"Finally," my father said.

"Wow. And Jacob will be okay, right?"

"Yes. He just needs to recover from the pain. He was hurt pretty bad before he was bitten, so he's probably really soar."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Carlisle. Thank you all."

"Of course."

"I'll take Jacob and Sara-Bell home now."

"Bye. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, everyone! Say bye Sara-Bell."

"Bye!" She said, waving back as eveyone else did.

***

I took them both home, putting Sara-Bell to bed and leaving Jacob on the couch. I didn't have any idea what to do except wait. I sat down next to him on the couch as he slept. After a while, I lay down on top of him and fell asleep, happy that I was here with him and he was here with me. I so happy and I don't think anything could change that. I had my baby, safe and sound, and my amazing husband, who I know I loved and cared about. Then, my eyelids became too heavy and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: NO! THIS ISN'T THE END! THERE'S MORE! **PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! **


	20. Miracles of Love

_Chapter 20-Miracles of Love_

I woke up the next morning from the dim light shining through the tall window. Jacob was still asleep, but Sara-Bell was calling my name upstairs.

"Momma!" I ran upstairs and into her room to see what was wrong.

"Sara-Bell, sweetie! What is it? What's--" I stopped in the middle of the doorway to see her walking away from her tall, canopy bed and over to me. "Oh my gosh! Sara-Bell, sweetheart! You're walking!"

"I am?"

"Yes, you are!" I walked over to her, picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"Are you proud of me enough to make me breakfast, Momma?" I laughed as she smiled back at me.

"Of course." I carried her downstairs and turned on the TV for her. "I'll make you breakfast and you can watch some cartoons, okay?"

"Okay, Momma."

I made her eggs and bacon that morning. I heard her giggling the entire time I was cooking, clapping her hands again and again. Just as I was putting her food on a plate to take to her, she called me.

"Momma! Momma!" I ran into the room, with her food in hand.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Look! Daddy's waking up!" I looked over to see Jacob's eyes fiinally opening, as he gave a low groan.

"Jacob, honey. Are you alright?"

"How long was I out?"

"Only a couple of hours."

"Where's Sara-Bell?"

"She's here. She saved your life."

"Really?"

"She's a talented little girl."

"Where's my beautiful baby?"

"I'm right here Daddy!" she said with a mouthful of bacon.

"Come here, baby girl." She ran over to him, giving him a hug as he picked her up to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you so much, my beautiful Sara-Bell."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too."

"Can I finish eating, Daddy?" Jacob laughed at her, probably from the bacon she still had in her mouth.

"Yes you can," he said putting her down.

"Thank you, Daddy!" She ran back over to the TV and continued eating her food.

"How do you feel?"

"Better. I'm still a little sore. Though I _would_ feel a lot better if you--" I put my finger to his lips to silence him.

"You don't even have to ask." I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, cradling my face in his hands. I broke the kiss to look at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So, tell me. How exactly did Sara-Bell save my life?"

"Like I said, she's talented. Carlisle said she has my power, but since she also has a gene from you, she got another ability. He said that since you can heal quickly, that she can too, but she can also heal others."

"Okay. But, what about Alice? She somehow helped clear her visions."

"Carlisle said he had a theory about that. He said that since she has they ability to heal, then she can clear Alices visions somehow. He thinks it has something to do with also having my ability, since we can show our memories we send a message to whoever it is we're showing it to, then he thinks she can combine her two abilities to heal someone who's just around her in the room, just like she healed Alice's visions so she could see better."

"Wow. Where is everyone?"

"Back at the house. I told them we'd be there after you wake up and Sara-Bell's had her breakfast, but only if you're up to it."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Are you sure? You're not too soar or anything?"

"I'm fine," he said getting up from the couch.

"Okay. Get dressed and we'll leave. You too, Sara-Bell," I said, as I put her dishes away.

"Yes, Momma!" She and Jacob ran up the stairs together.

***

We got to the house, Sara-Bell running in, going over to Esme, who was drawing on the couch. Mom and Dad were at the piano, Dad teaching Mom a new piece for her to play, Alice and Rosalie were lying across Jasper and Emmett's laps as they were watching the game. Esme was now showing Sara-Bell watch she drew, Sara-Bell taking her pencil a starting to draw on her paper, Carlisle who I heard in the other room. Jacob went over to Esme and Sara-Bell, picking up Sara-Bell and putting her on his lap. I wento over to my mom and dad, giving them both a kiss on the cheek. Dad gave me a kiss on my forehead. I sat next to my mother, playing with her, as my dad went to the kitchen where Carlisle was. After only a few minutes, they came out to join everyone. My mom and I stopped playing, walking over to where everyone else was. I sat next to Jacob and Sara-Bell, who was drawing beautifully on Esme sketch pad, as Alice, suddenly, began to have a vision.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. Just Jessie and Leah coming over with there newborn baby. Turns out the future changed and they had the baby late last night."

"That means I get a new best friend!" aske Sara-Bell excitedly. Everyone in the room laughed, as Sara-Bell went back to her drawing, and I kissed her on the forehead.

"They'll be here in less than three minutes."

When Jessie and Leah got to the house, they were carrying their littke baby girl. Her name was Kelsi. She had straight, dark hair and blue eyes. She reached for Sara-Bell, still drawing in Esme's sketch book, when she saw her, so Leah handed Kelsi to me. Sara-Bell showed her what she was drawing and even tried to teach her by giving her the pencil, although she only drew squiggles and lines. I never really had a best friend before Jacob. Leah and I have definitely become very close, and apparently so have Sara-Bell and Kelsi. I had my wonderful family, my beautiful baby, my best friend, and my amzing husband that I loved.

There couldn't be a better feeling of life than how I was feeling now.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: AGAIN, it's not over yet, but you'll just have to wait for me to post the next chapter, which i will do ASAP!!! **PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! And if you guys have any ideas you'd like to share with me, please do... i'm running out of ideas! AH! but yeah, please HELP! especially with the next chapter title even. Thanks!!!!**


	21. Girl's Day Out

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't been able to update! School and Finals never helps... ENJOY!!!

* * *

Chapter 21- Girls Day Out

After spending the day with the family, we headed on home. Sara-Bell fell asleep after Leah, Jessie and Kelsi left. I held her in the car while Jacob drove us home. When we got to the house, I went upstairs to but Sara-Bell in her bed. She was sleeping soundly, so I carefully put her in bed. She began tossing and turning as soon as she was under the covers, she must have been having a nightmare. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and tried to sooth her as much as I could. I stayed there with her, waiting for her restlessness to come to an end. I held her in my arms humming to her and rocking her back and forth. I wasn't sure how long I was there for; all I know was that it was long enough for Jacob to come up to her room to see why I hadn't left yet.

"What's wrong?"

"She's just been restless this whole time and I'm afraid she might be having a nightmare. I decided to stay up here and wait until she settled down." He came and sat on the other side of her on the bed, kissing her on the forehead.

We stayed with her all night, all three of us cramped together on her bed, and both Jacob and I eventually fell asleep.

***

I woke up the next morning in Sara-Bell's bed. She was still asleep in my arms, the sheets completely off her body, but Jacob had left the room. I got up and put the sheets on top of her, quietly walked out of the room and went downstairs.

I found Jacob in the kitchen making breakfast for three. I walked up behind him, put my arms around his him and kissed him on the neck. He turned around to face me, putting his arms around my waist, and kissed me passionately for a long moment. I missed kissing him this way. Ever since we had Sara-Bell, I haven't had as much alone time than before we had her, not that I wasn't grateful for having such a beautiful baby girl. He lifted me up and sat me down on the counter, crushing his lips harder to mine. He then cuffed one hand behind my neck and the other on the small of my back, pulling me closer to him.

"Um… Jacob?" I said against his lips, trying to gasp for air. He didn't stop, didn't even hesitate for a second, he just continued kissing me non-stop.

I tried to pull away but he was too strong that I wasn't even sure he knew I was struggling against him. Finally I was able to pull away from him when he began to relax a little. My breathing became heavy and we both started laughing together. His body shook against mine, for we were still fairly close together, my arms still around his neck and his still around my waist. I gave him one last kiss on the lips before he let go of me and went back over to the stove where he was cooking. I jumped off the counter and went over to him, putting my arms around him.

"Um… what exactly was that?"

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. I'm not going to be around today so I wanted to get to kiss you as much as possible today," he said turning his head as he blushed.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go to my Dad's. I haven't seen him in a while and he wants to go watch the game with Charlie. I don't have to go if you don't want me to tho--"

"No, no! It's alright. You haven't seen Billy in a long time and you should go."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You go have a good time with Billy and I'll stay here with Sara-Bell. Maybe I'll call Leah and we can go see a movie or something with the girls."

"Okay."

"And we'll come by later tonight since I haven't seen Billy in a while either, and neither has Sara-Bell. Okay?"

"Okay. That sounds good."

"Great." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked into the living room. Sara-Bell was sitting on the couch watching cartoons and laughing. I went over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, putting my arms around her.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

"Morning, Momma."

"Hey, what would say if I told you that we were going to have just a 'Girl's Day Out'? Just you, me, Leah, and Kelsi?"

"That sounds like fun, Momma!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Great."

"What about Daddy?"

"Well, he's going to go visit your grandpa Billy today and then we're going to go over later and hang out with them. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Okay, sweetie. Go get dressed and I'll call Leah."

"Okay, Momma!" She jumped up from the couch and ran upstairs with a huge, tiny grin spread across her baby-face. It just made me wonder how such a happy, little, baby girl could have been like she was all last night.

***  
Jacob left and Leah arrived with Kelsi soon afterward. I dressed Sara-Bell in a cute, little sunflower dress that Alice got for her. Kelsi was growing faster than any of us had expected, she already looked about Sara-Bell's physical age of five years old. She was also wearing a dress that Alice gave her, for her birthday. We left to go down to Port Angeles to have linch and go shopping. The whole day went by, though not in a blur. Spending a day with my best friend and my beautiful daughter seemed to be something I really needed all along. No more stress about the Volturi, no more drama. No more. Just being happy with my friends and family.

We stopped by the last store for the day, looking at clothes for Sara-Bell and Kelsi, before we were supposed to leave. As Sara- Bell and Kelsi tried on their last dresses they picked out I went over to the checkout counter and put the clothes on the counter.

That's when I felt it. Something inside me, some feeling, made me feel like something or someone was shadowing me. Watching me. I turned to see no one there. I shook my head to get it out of my mind. _Just forget about it. It's probably nothing._ We left the store and continued to walk the long way back to the car. I gave Leah my keys so she could go get the car while I waited with Kelsi and Sara-Bell.

Leah and I took them to the park since we had more than an hour before we were supposed to meet Jacob at Billy's. They ran across the park chasing each other. Sara-Bell chased a few puppys that, which we had to stop her because we were afraid she would start hunting it and sucking its blood. We spent our last few minutes together by doing nothing but lying in the soft grass and staring up at the clouds. Finally, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I had to get up to answer it.

"Hey, are you girls coming over soon?"

"Yes. We'll be there in just a few short minutes."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too." The phone line went dead and I shut the phone.

I was about to go join the girls again when I saw it. I saw, in the corner of my eye, a strange, dark figure was hidden in the trees of the park, watching. I snapped my head in the direction of the figure, but as soon as I did, it was gone. Disappeared. _What's going on? Who could that be? It can't be one of the Volturi. Could it? No. Why would they come back? You know what, just don't worry about it. It's probably... hopefully nothing._

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 3**


	22. World War 3, Cullen Style

**hey! guys SO SO So! sorry it took me this long to finally write and update but i hopr you really read it, enjoy it and REVIEW IT! MUCH ** ,

_**JasperAliceandVictoriaLover **_

_

* * *

Chapter 22- World War 3, Cullen Style_

We got to the Billy's not shortly after Jacob called. Both Billy and Jacob greeted us at the door with hugs and kisses. Billy hugged me as tight as he could, probably because he hasn't seen me in a long time, and picked up Sara-Bell and put her on his lap. We spent the night eating dinner together and entertaining the kids while Billy enjoyed the game once all the other wolves came over. Kelsi and Leah went home when Jessie came to pick them up so they could leave early for some family vacation time. Billy got tired and went to bed as soon as the game was over, Sara-Bell falling asleep just a few minutes later in my lap on the couch, and all the guys left to go home.

Jacob and I sat in the living room alone, with TV on, though I wasn't paying much attention to it, with my arms around Sara-Bell and Jacob's around me. Jacob buried his face in my hair and kissed the top of my head. I was too tired to move and I'm sure he was too.

"Do you want to go home now?" he asked after a long silence.

"No. Can't we just sleep here tonight? I'm really tired."

"Yes. We can stay in my old room if you like."

"Sure. As long as I don't have to —" I was interrupted by my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I quickly answered it so I wouldn't wake Sara-Bell.

"Hello?"

"Nessie?"

"Mom? What is it?"

"You need to get down here… and fast."

"Why? Mom, what's going on?"

"Alice and Rosalie are —" There was silence for a moment, which worried me.

"Mom? Mom!"

"Ow! Geez Nessie. No need to yell!"

"Alice what's going on?"

"I had a vision!"

"Wow, Alice. That's amazing! I mean, it's not like you don't do that everyday!"

"Okay, your sarcasm is noted."

"Alice, what did you see?"

"Just get down her!"

"Alice!"

"NOW!"

"Okay, okay! No need to be all snappy! We're on our way."

"Good!" the line went dead and I snapped my phone shut.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but we've got to get to the house. Come on."

***

We pulled into the driveway. Sara-Bell was still asleep in my arms as we pulled up, though I'm not sure how since Alice and I were yelling at each other on the phone, but woke up as soon as we reached the doors. We ran in and found the most surprising thing you could ever see, especially in this house. Rosalie and Alice we bickering, and quite loudly, at each other. Jasper was holding Alice back and Emmett holding Rosalie. I've never seen the two loving sisters fight before, at least not like this.

"What's this about?" I yelled, silencing the whole room.

"Rose-is-being-a-totally-over-obsessive-creepy-jerk! She's-gone-completely-insane!"

"Shut up Alice!"

"What are you two fighting about?"

They both began shouting at once to where I couldn't understand a single word they were saying. Sara-Bell looked up at me with a puzzled look on her face as I shrugged. I handed her to Jacob and ran over to the two of them.

"O… Oka… OKAY! STOP IT!" There was silence in the room again.

"One at a time!"

"Can I go first?" Alice asked.

"Oh sure. Let her go first because she's always right because of her stupid future seeing!" Rose said sarcastically.

"Rosalie…"

"Okay. Sorry."

"Go on ahead, Alice."

"Well, I just have one question for you, Nessie."

"Yes?"

"Did you by any chance feel like you, today, you were maybe being, oh I don't know, kind of stalked?" My eyes widened, as well as everyone else in the room.

"What?" Jacob asked confused. "What is she talking about?"

"You had a vision about that?"

"Yep."

"What happened?" I turned toward Jacob with concerned eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I meant to tell you… well actually I didn't, but I didn't want to worry you. I just thought it was no big deal."

"Why wouldn't you tell me something like this? You could have been hurt."

"Chill out Jacob," Alice interrupted. "That's why I'm asking. I'm getting to the part where I tell you that you _don't_ have to worry about it… sort of."

"What do you mean, Alice?" I asked frustrated.

"Your little 'stalker' wasn't really all that much a stalker as you might think. It was Rose."

"Rosalie? Why were _you _following me?"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"Alice, shut up!"

"Why? Are you afraid of me telling them why you were 'stalking' Nessie and Sara-Bell today?"

"I wasn't stalking her!"

"Yes you were…. Actually…. No you weren't"

"Thank you!"

"You weren't really following _Nessie _around."

"Alice…. Don't you dare!"

"Ah ha! So you know what I'm going to say and you _know _I'm right!"

"Shut up!"

"You were following Nessie because she was with Sara-Bell!"

"SHUT UP!"

"You know I'm right! You _are _obsessed! I knew it! You're jealous!"

"Oh and you're not?"

"What?"

"Remember that little talk we had after Sara-Bell was born? And eve after Renesmee was born? You said you were jealous too! Just like me!"

"Don't cross the line with me, Rose!"

"Ooh! I'm _so _scared!"

"Rosalie!"

"You know I'm right Alice! You're just too afraid to admit it!"

"THAT'S IT!"

Then both girls let out an ear-piercing shriek and charged for the other, breaking Emmett and Jasper's grasps on them, and all hell broke loose.


	23. The Things Family Does

_Chapter 23- The Things Family Does_

Both of them began pouncing on top of one another, clawing and biting (literally) and pulling each other's hair. A few things smash on the floor, like an old lamp that Esme was trying to sell for the past few weeks, one of the chairs, and two legs were snap from under the coffee table. Emmett and Jasper continued trying to break it up but there didn't seem to be any way of stopping them.

_Wow. All of this over my Sara-Bell? (Sigh) I _have _to break this up before it gets any uglier. _

I ran over to them and tried my best to break up the fight. They didn't seem like they ever wanted to stop. The just continued toward each other no matter how much I tried to intervene.

"Hey! Stop! Enough you guys! Come on! STOP IT!"

They suddenly stopped at my loud shriek but at the same time I felt a horrible pain in my leg and cheek. I ended up on the floor, both of them looking down on me, with eyes wide and their hands over their mouths in shock. I touched my cheek and found it bleeding. I tried to get up but the sharp shooting pain in my leg came again and tears began falling down my face.

"Nessie!" I heard Jacob call as his footsteps came toward me. He knelt down beside me and touched my cheek and wiped some of my tears away. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"Jacob! Stop. It wasn't their faults."

"Nessie, they hurt you."

"I know. But I'm the one who intervened."

"Yeah, but —"

"Jacob? Nessie? We're… we're _really _sorry," Alice broke in. "We didn't mean to get anyone hurt. We weren't thinking."

"Yeah. Please forgive us!"

"I forgive you," I said easily. Jacob just looked up at them as we waited for an answer. "Jacob? Baby, come on. I'm fine, just please forgive them."

He let out a huge sigh. "Yeah, alright. I forgive you guys."

"Awe. That's my handsome guy," I said before I kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Alright, alright! That's enough you two! Ugh, how can you actually _enjoy _kissing that mutt?" Rosalie commented.

"Rose!"

"What? I'm just saying!"

"He's my husband."

"I know. It just seems so gross!" I rolled my eyes. "By the way, I'm sorry about your leg. I knew I grabbed something that seemed to crack, but I thought it was Alice."

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I slashed you across the face," Alice apologized.

"It's okay girls. I know you didn't mean it. But honestly, what _really _came over you two? I've never seen you guys fight like that before, especially over…Sara-Bell."

"Yeah, um....We're _really, really _sorry. Maybe we should talk about it later. Though, for now, I think Carlisle should go ahead and fix you up."

"Okay. Jacob, will you please take me upstairs?"

"Of course."

***

I sat in dad's old room on the bed he got for mom when she was human. Carlisle spent only a few minutes cleaning my cuts and bracing my leg. He asked me if I wanted some crutches to have for about a week or so but Jacob jumped in and refused and said he could just carry me everywhere, winking at me.

I lay down on the bed with Jacob as he kissed me and stroked my hair. I was beginning to fall asleep from such a long night. Sara-Bell was in between us sound asleep with my arms around her. I fell asleep for only a few hours and woke up at six n the morning. Jacob and Sara-Bell were still lovingly sound asleep so I went downstairs to cook them breakfast and find Esme for assistance.

I entered the kitchen but instead of finding Esme cooking, it was Alice and Rosalie.

"Morning Renesmee," They said simultaneously.

"Morning."

"So…" Alice said. "Do you mind if we have a little talk with you?"

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short! But... just review Por Favor! Thanx guys!!!!!!! Much Love!


	24. Sisters, Friends, Aunts…

**hey peoples! sorry I havent been updating lately! I don't really have a good excuse besides Hw, Performances, and writing different stories... plus another buncha crapola :P but ENJOY ANYWAY!!! :D and i know it;s short but bare with me... I'll update soon! :) 3**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 24-Sisters, Friends, Aunts… Is There Really a Distinction?_

"Sure. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well," Rosalie said, putting the eggs and beacon on a plate that she had made for me. "First of all, we wanted to apologize for being so rude last night. I mean, that was _way _out of line. By the way, how did you get down here like that?" she asked, referring to the cast on my leg.

"Limping helps. It doesn't hurt that bad. And you don't have to apologize, I forgive you. You may be my aunts, but you're both like sisters to me, best friends."

"Okay, which are we?" Alice asked, laughing.

"Sisters, friends, aunts.… Is there really a distinction?"

"I guess not!"

"Yeah, well. I hope you feel better," Rosalie said lightly patting my braced leg.

"Thanks. And thanks for making breakfast."

"Of course."

They both left without another word, but with smiles spread across their faces. I ate my breakfast silently in the kitchen for a moment. When I finished I limped over to the living room and sat down on the couch with my unfinished chocolate milk.

I sat there wondering how long it would be until Jacob and Sara-Bell woke up. I glanced around the room until Sara-Bell's sketchbook caught my eye. I picked it up and started leafing through the pages. I smiled at the sketches she made. There was one of Mom and Dad, Esme, Kelsi, Me and Jake… I couldn't be happier or more proud then I was now.

Seconds later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I looked up to see Jacob, with no shirt which really distracted me, come over to me and sit next to me on the couch. He kissed me on the forehead and held me close.

"Morning Ness. How are you?"

"I'm fine," I said stroking his chest absent minded. "Where's Sara-Bell?"

"She's still asleep; I didn't want to wake her. Why?"

"I was looking at her drawings," I said happily handing the sketchbook to him. "Have you seen them?"

"No." He opened the book and started flipping through them. I put my arms around him and smiled as I saw the same amazing sketches my lovely daughter had done. She was so talented.

"Wow. These are beautiful."

"They are." I kissed his cheek and a smile spread across his face as I whispered in his ear, "I love you."

He put my face in between his warm hands and kissed me lightly on my lips. Everything seemed to be perfect for me. Happy family, gorgeous husband, lovely and talented daughter… I just wish it could stay like this forever.


	25. Along With My Heart

**Hola readers!!!! **

**I'm so glad I've been geeting awesome reviews. :) Those of you who thought the last chapter was tha _last chapter,_ you wer wrong! It's just getting juicier!!! :)**

**Enjoy! I'll really try to update sooner! It's been really hard, especially since I'm still at camp for another two weeks. **

**Please Read and Review my lovely and awesome readers!!!!!**

**Much 3**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 25-Along With My Heart…. _

Jacob carried me upstairs, back into the room where Sara-Bell was still sleeping soundly. Jacob sat me down next her on the bed and left the room. I lifted her up into my arms and rocked her gently, though she awoke as soon as I touched her.

"Good morning my lovely, beautiful, baby girl," I said smiling down on her.

She yawned. "Good morning mommy," she replied, kissing me on the cheek. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am now. In fact, I could probably walk now since you just kissed me." She just smiled back at me, as if to say that it was "A job well done." Jacob walked back into the room with a tray of food in his hands. He set it down on the bed next to us and kissed Sara-Bell on the forehead.

"Good morning baby."

"Morning daddy!"

"How about a little breakfast in bed?"

"Yeah!"

Sara-Bell hopped out of my lap and grabbed the bowl of cereal in front of her, gobbling it down immediately. Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck once. Maybe this _was _finally my happily ever after.

***

"Goodnight baby," whispered to Sara-Bell as I tucked her into her bed.

"Goodnight mommy. I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her forehead and left the room. Jacob was downstairs on the couch watching TV… I think. (Usually he would turn the television and not even pay attention to it.) I walked over to the couch and sat on his lap, putting my arms around him and kissed his neck repeatedly.

"Ness?"

"Mmm…"

"What are you doing? Not that I object or anything."

"What? I can't kiss my own husband?" I said pouting playfully.

He rolled his eyes but began kissing me passionately. I kissed him back, leaving the world completely behind me. He pulled me closer to him as my hands slid down to the bottom of his shirt. I lifted it over his head and he pulled me to him again.

Throughout that moment in time, I felt as if something was… wrong. Not what we were doing now, but something else. I stopped kissing him and took a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Shh."

This time he whispered, "Ness! What's going on?" He grabbed my face with both hands, making me look at him. "Renesmee?"

"Something's wrong. I can't explain it, but something's just…" That's when a loud scream broke out. Jacob and I both acted immediately, not even caring about anything else. Jacob broke into Sara-Bell's room, stopping in the door. I did the same.

"Well, well, well. Look who came to the rescue, Aro. Dog-boy and his rightful companion Hybrid Freakazoid."

"Ha ha," I said rolling my eyes. "Very original Marcus."

"Enough, Marcus! We came here for a reason."

"Why are you here? Where's Sara-Bell?"

"Your daughter is safe. At least for now."

"Don't you dare—"

"You broke the rules. You killed members of the Volturi."

"Because you tried to kill us just because I had a baby!"

"I know. But now we can take care of that little problem. No more child, no more fuss."

Tears filled my eyes, my voice became weak, causing me not to speak. So Jacob did. "How about no more Aro?! How does that sound?!"

I looked over at Jacob as soon as he started screaming out. His body began to shake in outrage, which scared me. He started to go toward Aro and Marcus, but I stopped him soon enough.

"Jacob," I whispered. "Stop."

He didn't look at me. "Why should I stop? He has our baby!"

"If you get too angry right now you could hurt me and Sara-Bell. Just calm down."

"No. I'm trying to protect you. To protect Sara-Bell."

"You won't be if you go all werewolf and have a chance of hurting us. Please?!"

He took a moment to think it over. He finally met my eyes. His expression turned from full out rage to regretful sadness. He brushed his hand across my cheek, wiping a tear from my face.

"Okay," he whispered.

I smiled and rose on my tip toes and kissed him softly. "I love you." I turned my attention back to Aro and Marcus. "What's it going to take for you to get out of my house?"

"I've already told you," Aro replied. "The child. She shall join us in Voltera and grow up to be a part of our… force, I suppose you could call it."

"Are there any alternatives you could consider?" I asked hopeful.

He pondered it for a moment. He seemed to glance along the entire room before saying, "You."

"I'm sorry?"

"Besides your lovely, young daughter joining us in Italy…" He walked slowly toward me, without continuing. He stopped only half an inch away from me. His hand came toward my face, but I looked in a different direction. I felt his cold skin brush across as a shiver ran up my spine. "Perhaps _you_ could serve us my dear."

I heard a low growl behind me. Aro glared at Jacob behind me, but neither of them said or did anything. "What will it be?"

A tear trickled down my cheek. I had no choice.

"Leave my home, along with my child and promise never to come back. If I serve you, you must never come here again."

"Done. You have until the end of the week. If you try to run, we will find you and kill you, your husband, your daughter, _and _all of those you love and care for. Goodnight."

I didn't move. I silently let the tears fall, along with my world… along with my heart.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	26. Everything Changes

_Chapter 26- Everything Changes._

"Mommy?" Sara-Bell tugged on my shorts, but I couldn't seem to find the right muscles so that I could move at all. "Mommy?"

"Ness?"

…Nothing.

"Renesmee?!" Jacob sighed. I think he may have lifted Sara-Bell into his arms, because seconds later she was hugging me tightly around my neck.

"Mommy? Are you okay?"

Wow. That magic of children. I grabbed her from Jacob, him leaving the room immediately, and held her close. "Honestly baby girl I'm not okay. But I promise you, everything's going to be alright."

"Okay."

"You need your sleep honey. Let's get you to bed okay?"

"Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight? I'm too scared to sleep alone."

"Of course you can. Come on, I'll tuck you in."

I walked into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. I caught sight of Jacob sitting at the window. "I'll come back in just a few minutes. Okay sweetie?"

She yawned. "O—okay m-mommy."

"I love you." I kissed her cheek and turned off the light on the bedside table. I slowly walked over to my husband, as he was sitting on the window couch. I got on my knees, one on each side of his body, and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck laying my head on his shoulder.

"Are you—?"

"I'm fine," he interrupted.

"Jacob, come on. Please look at me." I tried to turn him to face me, but he just resisted. "Please? I need you, baby."

This time he turned to meet my eyes, but I didn't like the expression written along his face. "You need me? If you really needed me then you wouldn't be leaving to Italy to join some blood sucking freaks who want to kill our daughter!"

"Well your daughter is asleep so be quiet!" I half whispered. I looked back at Sara-Bell… still sleeping like our beautiful angel.

"Forget it Ness."

He got up and I automatically released him, watching him leave until I could no longer see him. _Come on Renesmee! What are you sitting around like a helpless little child for! Go get your husband!_

I didn't even have to think about it. I sprang off my seat and headed downstairs. Jacob had sat on the couch, his head in his hands as he sobbed. I ran down the stairs but slowly over to the couch. I crouched down in front of him and put my forehead to the top of his head.

"Jacob, honey?"

No response.

"Jacob, please speak to me. I need you."

"You need me, huh?"

"Yes, I need you! Why would you think I wouldn't?"

He lifted his eyes to me, but I didn't like the emotion in them at all. "Gee, I don't know," he exclaimed sarcastically. "Maybe because you just agreed to join the most horrible people—strike that— _Monsters _in the history of the world!" I looked away as he raised his voice in anger at me. "And on top of that, leaving your own husband and daughter!"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I just rose and, without meeting his eyes, walked out the front door. The rain began to fall (typical for every sad moment, like in a movie… though this _was_ still Forks) but I paid no attention to it. All I could think about was how Jacob looked at me, what he said, and the horrible emotion he let out toward me. He'd never been like that, not at me.

Tears fell off of my cheeks onto the cold grass along with the million rain drops all around me. I didn't realize that I walked all the way to the beach [our one special place] until I felt the ocean waters run over my feet. I sat there, hoping, wishing, praying that a miracle would happen.


	27. Where Is Mommy?

**Important Note:**

**The next few chapters are now going to switch between Renesmee and Jacob. (I'll write whoever's POV it is in bold letters whenever they change.) I can't just keep it to one POV now since I'm reaching toward a certain plot so... **

**I hope you all enjoy it! Again, PLEASE review and if you have any last minute ideas, don't be afraid to share them. :)**

**Much love!**_

* * *

_

_Chapter 27-Where Is Mommy?_

**Jacob**

"Daddy?" I looked up toward the long staircase and saw my beautiful angel rubbing her eyes of sleepiness. "What's going on?"

"Mommy and I are just trying to have a little discussion that's all."

"Where is mommy?"

"What do you mean? She's right—" That's when I realized she was right. Renesmee was no longer there, no longer in sight. No longer on the house… and it was all my fault. I let out my anger toward her and she left me. Left Sara-Bell. Left… both of us.

"Daddy?" I ran up the stairs to where Sara-Bell was and lifted her in my arms. "What happened to mommy? Where is she?" I looked down at her face to see tears welling up in her eyes as her voice cracked.

"I don't know, but we're going to go and look for her. Everything's going to be alright baby."

***

"Bella!" I burst through the front door of the cottage, but no one was there. "Edward? Bella? Please tell me you're here, because I am _not _walking into your bedroom to find out!"

I waited. The door that went to their room suddenly opened and both of them walked out. Bella was in on of Edward's shirts and Edward in his just his jeans. "What do you want Jacob?" Bella asked angrily.

"Uh… could you two please put on some clothes?"

"It's not like you've never done it before," she said rolling her eyes. "Now what do you want?"

"Nessie ran away."

"What?!"

"I got angry at her and… it's a long story, and I'll explain it later, but we need to go and look for her."

"Okay, let's go!"

"You're… not going to get dressed?"

"My baby girl is missing! I don't care if I'm dressed or not! Now come on!"

Bella pushed past me and ran at vampire speed out the door. I turned my attention back to Edward, who just shrugged at his wife's reaction. "Please tell me you're thinking what I'm—"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought."

"I know."

"Ha ha."

"Come on."

***

We looked everywhere. Nothing. We even searched _every _inch of the clearing, and nothing. I sat there, in the middle of the field, with my head in my hands and just sobbed. Sara-Bell wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close to her.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you baby," I said in a cracked up voice as I pulled her close to me.

"We'll find mommy. I know we will."

I looked up at her, seeing the love and hope in her eyes. I stroked her hair and pulled her into my chest. "We'll find her."

And that's when it all became clear. The most obvious place that we never looked. "How could I be so stupid?" I whispered to myself.

"You're not stupid daddy."

"No," I said pulling away from Sara-Bell to look at her. "I know where she is."


	28. Open Waters

_Chapter 28-Open Waters_

**Renesmee**

I sat in the cool sand that the warm water continued to flow swiftly across. I played with the necklace hanging from my neck; the one Jacob gave to me on our first date. I let me thumb gradually trace the shape of the wolf. It brought back the memories, the many memories we had together. The happy, lovely, amazing memories. All the amazing things that now felt as if they had been shattered. Torn. Pierced. Hurt.

I looked out toward the ocean waters. I stared at the reflection of the stars in the night sky, along with the fully lit moon.

That's when a cry rang out. A cry that called me forward in a way. It uttered my name… over and over again. I stood and took a step closer to where I felt the voice coming from. Another step. The water began to wash along my entire body, even though it was only up to my ankles now. More steps. Everything began to clear out of mind, along with common sense. I could here the voice still calling me, but at the same time, the little voice in the back of my head screaming at me not to get any closer. But I couldn't seem to help it.

I didn't even know where I was anymore… like the whole world disappeared behind me. I could still feel the comforting water, which was now up to my neck. It was like I was in a new place. A new world. Like they were open arms. Open… Open waters.

That when I finally realized the "Open Waters" wanted me to drown.

**Jacob**

"Ness! Renesmee!"

I saw her, down on the shore of the beach. She rose and started walking into the water. But… _What is she doing, trying to kill herself? It's too dangerous to go swimming out there right now with that current! Wait… why am I bantering at myself?! _

"Renesmee!"

"Daddy!"

I looked back to where Sara-Bell was in the car. I ran to her and ran with her in my arms toward the water.

**Renesmee**

_Well… I guess this is it. I did the stupid thing by walking right into my own death. I just wish I could have said goodbye to Jacob and Sara-Bell one last time. But it's too late for that now… and it's all my fault. _

_Goodbye. I love you. Your two were my whole world. _

_I love you._

**Jacob**

I carefully set Sara-Bell on a boulder and removed my shirt.

"Sara-Bell, honey? I need you to stay here. Don't go anywhere near the water, okay?"

"Why?"

"I need to go and save your mother. If we're not out in about five minutes, then go find Grandma Bella and Grandpa Edward. Can you do that for me?"

She just nodded her head. I kissed her one last time on the forehead before diving into the warm water.

I was so grateful for huge lungs. I could actually find Nessie easily. I looked all around me, though it was hard to see anything from the fact that it was late at night. It didn't take long for me to find her slowly drifting toward the bottom of the sea.

I grabbed her around the waist and pushed, with all my might, against the current, attempting to get to shore. I was running out of breath quickly. I rose to the surface to breathe and continued trying to swim to shore. I saw Sara-Bell slide off the rock she was sitting on and hold out her hand towards me.

She grabbed me by the arm as I got closer, trying to help me. I pulled Renesmee completely out and began coughing up salty water that had entered my lungs. Sara-Bell stood over her mother with tears escaping her eyes.

"Mommy? Mommy… Wake up." I, literally, crawled over to her with all the strength I had and held her in my arms. "Daddy… mommy's not waking up. What do we do?"

"We n-need to get her back to the house. Her body's probably cold from being in warm water and coming out in the cold air. I need to ph-phase. Watch over her." She nodded in agreement as I ran off to strip away my clothes.

I came back out as a wolf and nudged Sara-Bell with my nose. She immediately got on my back as I slipped Renesmee on there as well. Then, I ran as fast as possible toward the house, leaving only paw prints and tears behind me.

* * *

**Please review! I want to hear what you think! :)**

**3**


	29. Decisions

**YO!**

**Just thought I'd let you all know that I will update faster... well... as soon as possible. ;) And I'm sorry for those who may not like my short chapters, but, I'm sorry, I hate long chapters with a passion... well, at least writing long chapters. :) But i hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I time permits! :) I love you all, my wonderful readers and reviewers! **

**Much love and thanks to you all! 3**

_Chapter 29-Decisions_

* * *

**Jacob**

"Mommy? Mommy! Wake up! Daddy! I kissed her thirteen times and she won't wake up!"

I pulled Sara-Bell away from her unconscious mother and sat her down on my lap. I pulled her close to me and stroked her hair gently while she sobbed against my chest.

*******

Sara-Bell had finally fallen asleep… well, I should say cried herself to sleep. She was lying across my end of the bed as Nessie and I took up the other half. I held my wife close to me, not trying to even bother sleeping at all. She stirred in my arms every once in a while, but then would remain still for long periods of time, which always made me nervous.

The morning came too soon and Sara-Bell woke up, though Nessie didn't. She went downstairs to eat breakfast while I stayed in bed with my wife. She ended up curling up against me and putting her arm around my waist like a little kitten clawing at your shirt at night because they're scared of the thunderstorm.

"Come on babe," I whispered into her hair. "Please wake up."

"I don't want to!"

"Ness?!"

"Don't make me get up, I 'm too tired!"

I rolled my eyes and kissed her face. "I'm so glad you're finally awake."

"Wait… I'm alive?"

"Of course you're alive. You've been sleeping soundly for almost twenty four hours."

"But I thought… I thought I was dead."

"Obviously not." I leaned my head to kiss her, but she pulled away as soon as our lips met. "Ness?" She didn't meet my eyes she just got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. I slowly walked over to the doorway and knocked lightly. "Honey? Are you—?"

"Just leave me alone Jacob," she said in a cracked voice. The sobs began and I could hear them clearly and painfully. Wow I blew it.

"Baby, don't cry. Please. Just let me in and we can talk about this."

"I-I don't want to talk about-about it. Just go away."

"No. Don't do that to me, don't shut me out. I love you… and we said we would talk things out no matter what." She didn't respond this time. I waited… until I heard the lock being undone. "Do you want to talk?"

The door slowly opened, showing her red eyes and box of tissues in her hands. "Renesmee?" She nodded and fell into my chest. I picked her up and carried her back to the bed, holding her close. "What's wrong hon?"

"You-you-you y-yelled at me. You've never yelled at me like that. _Ever._"

"I know, and I regret it completely."

"You got s-so mad at me that I just ran away."

"I wasn't as mad as I was scared. It just came out as anger because I was trying to be strong for you." She shook her head, and I knew it was in disbelief. "Look at me," I said putting one finger under her chin. "I love you… with all of my heart. I'm sorry and you were right. I know you're doing this to protect us, but it just hurts us too much to let you go. Renesmee, you _have _to make a decision. I know it's hard, but you need to do what you think is best. Alright?"

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you more!" With that, she threw the box of tissues in her hands to the other end of the room as she passionately crushed her lips to mine.


	30. Packing

**Hey Guys!  
_SO, SO, SOOOO _Sorry I haven't been writing! :(  
I know I kept a lot of you waiting, but I just wanted to thank you for all of the support and the interviews! It motivated me to start again after see SO many reviews! :) I REALLY regret stopping and I hope you'll all find the heart to forgive me. :) Thank you again.  
Please enjoy and PLEASE read and REVIEW!!!! No matter if you love it or hate it! X) ;) :)  
JasperAliceandVictoriaLover**

_

* * *

__Chapter 30-Packing_

**Renesmee**

The hot afternoon sun soothed my back as I lay in my husbands arms. Jacob had fallen asleep, but I couldn't even think about sleep or anything else. He was right; I had to make a decision. Stay here and let them take Sara-Bell away from us, or join them and never see my family again. Either way I lose the most important and precious things closest to my heart.

I lifted my chin to look at Jacob. I rubbed his perfect and shapely chest and slid out of bed, putting on one of his shirts and some short shorts. I walked downstairs and found Sara-Bell laughing and giggling happily at the television screen in front of her. I had to take a moment to watch my beautiful baby, knowing it might be one of the last moments I saw her like this— young and happy.

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and a lump begin to form in my throat. Soon enough, tears started falling past my face and down my neck. They felt so cold, so horrible, that it only made my burning heart hurt more, instead of putting out the fire. I felt myself walking backwards until I finally hit the wall and sank down to my knees. I sobbed, quietly but surely, not wanting Sara-Bell to hear me.

I stayed there for a moment— maybe longer than a moment… no… _definitely _longer than a moment— then finally wiped away all of the mess on my face and body— too bad that I couldn't wipe away the fire. I stopped a second to inhale the deep scent that came off of Jacob's shirt. It mesmerized in every way possible. I wanted to remember his scent for as long as I live, for as long as possible, no matter how far apart we were.

My mind was made up (unfortunately). I couldn't put Jacob or Sara-Bell in danger, no matter how much it hurts me. I had to put them first before me.

I had to join them, the horrid Volturi, in Italy. I had to leave… and never come back…

**Jacob**

_Wow… I _actually _fell asleep. I am so lame. _

I crawled out of bed and slipped some sweat pants on. Renesmee had probably gone downstairs, probably bored with me after my snoring. I couldn't help that she wore me out like that, not that I minded.

I was just about to run down, until I saw my wife sitting quietly on the floor against the wall. I could tell she had been crying, especially since a few more silent tears were still falling down her perfectly shaped cheekbones. I sat down beside her, put my arms around her, and held her close. Neither one of us spoke until she finally broke the thin air crossing between us.

"I have to go, Jacob."

That's when I knew… "You've decided." And it wasn't a question. I knew.

She nodded. "I don't have any other choice."

"I know."

"I'll start packing tonight and leave in two days."

"No."

She looked up at me with hurt and confused eyes. "Jacob—"

"You're not leaving for until you really have to."

"He said until the end of the week—"

"To make up our minds," I interrupted. "It doesn't take three more days to get to Voltera. We'll leave in _five _days."

She sighed in defeat. "Alright."

I kissed her forehead and it immediately calmed her. I lifted her from the ground and carried her to our room, sitting her down on the bed. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a box of tissues out of the top drawer handing it to her.

"Thanks."

I sat next to her and kissed her neck. I ran my lips up and down until I reached her ear. She giggled like a little school girl, making me smile. She allowed me to push her down onto the mattress as I began to kiss her lips. She kissed me back and put her arms around me. I rolled onto my back and let her lay on top of me. We parted and she just smiled down at me before laying her head against my chest.

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"The only thing we _can _tell them. The truth."

She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you. And we'll get through this, we'll figure something out. I promise."

_I promise, _was all that continued to ramble through my brain the entire time we lay there together. _I promise. I promise. I promise…… I _promise.


	31. Insane

**Oooppppssss....  
Uh.. Apparently I wasn't thinking clearly when I wrote one line (Saying Renesmee and BELLA could sleep) so.... I changed that one line. Just thought I'd let you all know. X *blushing*"  
Thank you SO much for pointing that out to me jacoblackluver. *haha*  
Enjoy! Please Read and Review!  
:)**_

* * *

_

__

Chapter 31-Insane

**Renesmee**

"Mom, Dad, I'm leaving."

My mother began to cry tearlessly and my father just stood there in horrid shock. I hugged her and tried to comfort her the best I could. This was exactly what I wanted to avoid. I caught my father and my husband walk out of the house, into the backyard.

Great.

**Edward**

My baby girl… gone. Well, at least she was going to be. Either way, I couldn't believe that it was happening.

"Yo, Edward! Snap out of it!"

"Sorry Jacob."

"Look, I know that Nessie leaving is a tragedy to _all _of us, and that's why…" He paused for a moment and looked around to see if anyone was around to listen. "We need to come up with a plan to keep her here."

"Are you morally _insane?!_ Jacob, you may not know what they are capable of, but _I _do, and so does Carlisle. No!"

"I know what they are capable of, and that's what I'm saying! Remember the first time the Volturi came and we got all of the vampires and werewolves together? We could do it again. We may not have fought with them the last time but we can definitely beat them with our strength and will power."

"Jacob—"

"We killed those other filthy bloodsuckers! We can do it again! And now there are less of them and we have an even stronger advantage."

He was right._ Damn it, mutt. Why do you have to be right sometimes? The question was, how?_

I sighed and looked up at him. He had pleading eyes along with his pleading mind.

"We'll meet tonight after Renesmee is asleep. I'll get Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle in on it. I'll convince Esme to take Bella out since our anniversary is coming up. Call your pack to meet tonight, here. We'll come up with something."

"Sounds good to me. And you're sure Bella can't hear us?"

"We're out of hearing range. I can't hear Renesmee."

"Good. See you tonight…… Thanks."

"Of course."

"We'll have to come with a _really _good plan to be able to keep the Volturi from taking her."

"We will."

_I just hope it's good _enough.


	32. Sorry An Important Author's Note!

Dear Readers.

I apologize for the SUPER long delay. I've been stressing with homework and I was sick the entire week. But I will make it up to you by writing some LONG and wondrous (well, hopefully you think so as well *haha*) RIGHT NOW! I'm currently writing and hopefully they'll all be up soon!

And, again, I apologize!

-JasperAliceandVictoriaLover

(And PLEASE bare with me! I'm also trying to catch up on all my other stories too.)


	33. Damn

**Alright!  
Here's my chapter! Sorry for keeping you all waiting for so long! I hope you like it! Please review!  
I'll keep writing! _Right Now! _**

**Enjoy!!!!! **

* * *

_Chapter 32- Damn_

**Edward**

I waited. This was going to be difficult, I already knew. I can't keep secrets anymore. (It's become a huge failure on my part ever since I lied to Bella about leaving.) Damn, I hate this. I don't feel like I can keep _anything _from my wife or my daughter.

This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Alright!" My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Bella's chiming voice, descending down the stairs. "Esme and I are going, hon."

"Yeah."

There was a bit of a short silence between us before she walked over to where I was sitting on the couch. She automatically sat on my lap, put her arms around my neck and nuzzles her nose and lips close to mine. She was making this an _even bigger _complication for me. (Again, damn.)

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Edward…"

"It's just…" I sighed. "I don't know. I'm just afraid."

"Of what? Is this still about Renesmee?"

All I did was nod.

"Honey. I know this is difficult, but she's doing the right thing for Sara-Bell. I don't want to see her go either."

"It's not just that she's leaving, Bella. It's like we've already lost our little girl. One day she was coming up to me, asking me to pick her up, and now… now she's leaving and we'll never even see her again."

There was another long silence as Bella rested her head on my shoulder and kissed my neck. She sighed.

"This is… _more _than difficult. But she's old enough to make her own decisions."

"I suppose."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay home tonight?"

I smiled a bit. "No. You go have fun."

"Are you sure?"

I kissed her passionately for a moment and parted. "I'll be fine. Besides…" I moved to her ear and whispered, "Our anniversary's next week and… well, you get the idea, baby."

She giggled as I kissed her neck and held her closer. It, unfortunately didn't last long, after Esme decided to interrupt by clearing her throat.

"Sorry, Esme." I let go of Bella and stood her up. She gave me one last kiss on my lips and she and my mother ran out the door. That last kiss… Why did it make my guilt stronger?

Oh, yeah… because I was lying to my wife.

**Jacob**

I carried Nessie to our bedroom before tucking Sara-Bell into bed. They had both fallen asleep on the couch watching Sara-Bell's favorite movie, The Lion King.

I didn't like the fact that I was keeping secret's from Nessie, in fact it was driving me insane. But I had to do this. I couldn't let them take her or my baby girl away from me. _Damn stupid bloodsuckers._

I kissed her, for as long as I possibly could, and started to make my way out when I heard her stir and mutter my name.

"Jake, honey? Where are you going?"

I walked back over to the bed and sat next to her, putting my arms around her. "I'll be back, I promise."

"But… where are you—"

"I'm meeting Sam about something, but I'll be back as soon as possible."

"Mmm… Okay. Don't take too long."

I couldn't help but smile at her and kiss her sweetly on her lips. "I won't. I love you."

"I love you, too."

***

**Edward**

"Alright." _Ugh. Why do _I _have to be tortured with the awful dog smell? Thank God I don't have to breathe. _"Who's got a plan?"

"Wait." Jacob was the first to speak up, of course. "We come here in need of a good plan, and you ask if any of _us _have any?"

"Yes."

"Wow."

"What?"

"This is your daughter, Edward! Your only daughter and you're acting like you don't even care that she's leaving!"

"How dare you! Of course I care, I love her!"

"Then you would have already thought of a plan by now!"

"Look who's talking! It's not like you're pitching out a plan!"

"HEY!"

Wait. Who was that? 'Cause it definitely wasn't mine or Jacob's. I looked over in toward the doorway to see my baby sister, Alice, and her husband standing in the doorway. She had the most annoyed expression drawn on her face, and it was actually scaring me.

"You guys are here for one minute and you're already yelling at each other?"

Neither one of us said a word.

"Everyone else is on their way, so calm down and stop fighting. We're not going to get _anywhere _if you don't. Though, it's not like half of China didn't hear you, but whatever."

In a way, I'm glad my sister interrupted. She was right; we weren't going to get anywhere if we just fought. Thank you little sister.

***

**Jacob**

The plan was set.

We were all going to Italy with Nessie, making her think that we all wanted to go to give our last minute goodbyes. And… well, the only real "original" plan that we could come up with was, of course, an ambush. (Hopefully we'll think of something better later.) We would kill off all the filthy bloodsuckers leaving the leader, Aro, alone and outnumbered.

This was going to work out, I could feel it. I was not going to let them take my only true love away from me. I wasn't going to let them try to make my wife choose between our daughter and herself to join them, I wouldn't allow it. I could never live with myself if I just let them go.

***

I couldn't sleep.

I spent the whole night lying next to my beautiful wife, watching her sleep. I kissed her hair and neck and face, taking in her scent. She was getting on a plane in just two days, and it felt like it was coming _way _too fast. I loved her. She was the love of my life and I needed her, and so did Sara-Bell. I wanted her (and I mean really _wanted _her.) I didn't like lying to her, but I knew she would never allow me to do it. And I had no choice.

…Damn.


	34. Kiss Me Softly With His Lips

Dear Readers,

My most _sincerest apologies_. I know you've all been waiting a _LONG_ time and have been asking if I'll continue. **I am**. It's just been rough and school's almost here. (Stupid summer reading :P) Anyway, Here's the next chapter. Another apology to those who have hated my short chapters. I promise they'll get longer. :)  
**And I KNOW I have a lot of _misspellings_**. But give me a break; whenever I proof read it's usually at 2 or 3 in the morning. ;)

Hope you like it! Enjoy!  
Next chapter is being written RIGHT THIS MOMENT!  
Hopefully I'll have it up later today. :)  
_**~Peace, Love, & Twilight~**_  
**~JasperAliceandVictoriaLover~**

P.S. I MIGHT change my username. Just thought I'd point that out in case I decide to do so and you get confused. ;) Have a nice day everyone! :D

_

* * *

Chapter 33-Kissing Me Softly With His Lips_

**Renesmee**

The strong yet subtle smell of eggs, pancakes, and bacon entered my nostrils and filled my senses with a sweet sensation. My eyes opened to the light flooding the room, hitting my skin and causing it sparkle like it always did. The clock on my nightstand read 5:56 am. I rolled over to discover I was alone, that Jacob was gone (which most likely explains the food smell). I got dressed in my favorite sundress that Alice got me for my fourth birthday; I was surprised it still fit the first time I tried it on after I turned six. I didn't bother putting shoes on and just flitted down the stairs.

Jacob was still on the kitchen, putting food on two plates. I tip toed over to him and covered his eyes saying, "Guess who!" He stood still and silent for only a second before taking me by the wrists and releasing my hands. It was strange because he didn't turn around to give me my good-morning kiss. Or say hi. I walked around to see his face, but he still wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Jacob!" _What's going on with him?_

"What?" he mumbled.

I grabbed him by the chin and made him face me. That's when I realized the huge bags under his eyes. His eyelids seemed to be fighting just to stay open. "What is going on with you? Did you get _any _sleep last night?"

"I'm fine," he said looking away and grabbing a plate of food. "Just eat your breakfast, baby."

I stood motionless with the plate that he shoved in my hand as he just walked away, heading for the couch. I slammed the plate back onto the counter—most likely breaking it, but I didn't want to care—and running over to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Jacob Black! I am your wife, and you will tell me what the heck is going on with you!"

"You're going to wake Sarabell."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" He tried to walk around me, but I immediately caught him under his chin again. "Please, talk to me. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I am not going to let our last _two days _be filled with us only fighting with each other. I need you."

He didn't say anything. There was a long, motionless silence between us and everything just felt out of place, like the world had suddenly changed into its parallel world. He finally smoothed the back of his hand along my cheek as a tear ran down his. Now that I've stared at him like this for so long, I was too afraid to know anymore. And I'm glad that he just decided to suddenly crush his lips to mine, picking me up and racing me upstairs.

The only sound that I could hear was the heavy breathing coming out of our mouths. Jacob held in his arms and I kissed his lips over and over. This was killing me. Why couldn't he tell me? We told each other everything, no matter how much it hurt. I knew it was probably killing him too, so I attempted once again.

"Jacob…"

"Mmm?" He only groaned; he was probably exhausted. He was still making it hard for me since he was kissing me oh so softly with his lips.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Mmm…"

"Honey, come on. We tell each other _everything_. Why can't you tell me what's bothering you? I mean, I'm not just your wife, but your best friend. Please."

"Nessie…" his voice was barely a whisper. "I-I… can't. It's too… I don't want to you worry. It would… just… be too much for you, hon."

"Jacob…"

"Please, Ness. I need some sleep. "I didn't want to argue with him (and he definitely need some sleep).

"Alright. Get some sleep and I'll wake you up around lunch time."

His only response was a smile. I kissed him one last time on his lips before sliding out of bed and putting on the shirt he had on earlier, along with a pair of shorts. I don't know what was going on… but I was going to find out.

**Jacob**

Ugh. This is killing me. Every second I'm around her I want to just scream it out. This was too hard keeping something (well, anything really) from my angel. I just want to bang my head against the wall and hope I bleed to death. I couldn't stand this anymore! I had to tell her! If I didn't I know I would regret it for the rest of my life, and she would never forgive me for keeping something this big from her.

Well… right after a short nap.

_God, I hate those stupid bloodsuckers._

I was woken up by the beautiful laughter of my daughter, running down the hall. I heard her light footsteps coming closer and the weight of the bed shifting as she climbed upon it.

"Daddy, daddy! Wake up!" she exclaimed, shaking me.

"What is it baby girl?"

"Come play with me and mommy before lunch time."

I just smiled and quickly got up, grabbing her and sitting her on top of my shoulders. She giggled and screamed happily as I ran her downstairs and out to the backyard, where my lovely wife was sitting on the patio swing, reading her Bella's favorite book.

"Hey, hon," she said with a smile radiated across her beautiful face. I had to tell her, it was _killing _me inside, eating every fiber of my being.

I removed Sarabell from my shoulders and set her on her feet. I squatted to where I was nearly above her height and looked straight into her eyes. I was probably risking everything I've always wanted, but I couldn't stand to have my loved ones so agonized. I couldn't tell her. Hopefully Edward's plan worked. 'Cause I was starting to hate it.

All I wanted to really say was...

_I'm sorry... I love you... Both of you..._

Damn it._  
_


	35. Guilt Why Did I Ever Agree To It?

Dear readers,  
I would just like to say that I'd like to point something out (and hopefully none of you get super angry at me). I've been getting tones of reviews about my story of how I'm not following **exactly **right after Breaking Dawn. I see/read a LOT of stories that put disclaimers about the characters AND the story. I just have a bit of an opinion that, yes, Stephenie did create the story, but the whole point of fanficiton is to continue that story the way we want it, or the way we think thing would happen if she were to even continue the book series.

I will call for a disclaimer for the characters because Stephenie created them, but I just want to say that this is _my _story and I'm just pretty much doing and "after plot". This is in NO way disrespect to Stephenie Meyer, but it _is _my story. I love, cherish, and respect her work. (I love The Host so much, as well.) ;)

And yes, a lot of my other reviews are about my spelling. But like had said before, I check and write a lot in the early morning or late night. I'm barely awake. In face, it's 1:58am right now. Haha

I hope you enjoy! Next chapter has been started as well. :)  
Please _Read & Review_! I love seeing most of your comments! And I don't mind suggestions at all. :)  
XOXO  
~**Peace, Love, & Twilight**~

_

* * *

Chapter 34- Guilt. Why Did I Ever Agree To It?_

**Edward**

"Morning, wife."

I kissed my beautiful Bella on the cheek. She was sitting on the living room couch reading _Withering Heights_… again. She didn't move or look up. She just smiled to herself and said, "Good morning."

I sat on the opposite end of the couch and just looked at her. My wife. My Bella. What the heck as I doing, lying to her? I hated it when I did. When she was human, and even now. And she would get so mad at me that I just wanted to get down on my knees and beg.

Right now, though, I wanted to just grab her and kiss her. Tell her I'm sorry. Because I knew she'd never forgive me. Why did I ever come up with the stupid plan? Why did I even decide to keep it from her? I knew where it would lead. I just didn't want to listen. To myself. My own conscience. Instead I, apparently, wanted to be thrown right into the sharks. Right into the fire.

"Edward…"

Right into sudden death.

"Edward?"

That's where we were all headed.

"Edward!"

That's where we would end. Because we were going along with this. Because—

"_Edward Mason Cullen!_"

Bella was on my lap, my head between her hands. I didn't even notice that she got up, or that she had been yelling at me this whole to get my attention.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on with you or do I have to get it out of you?"

I smiled inwardly, trying not to seem cocky. "I'm fine."

"You know nothing's 'fine' when you say that. You are in no way convincing me."

I sighed. "Will you relax," I said, pulling her closer. I kissed her forehead and laced my fingers in hers. "Everything's alright. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah," she said unsure. "Except for the fact that our daughter has to join the most heinous, monstrous, revolting vampires anyone has ever met."

"Well, yes. There's that."

"Edward," she said leaning and snuggling closer into my lap. "You are _going _to tell what's up. Right now. I thought we promised, no more secrets." She kissed the tip of my nose, just like I always did to her to make her feel better.

I looked into her big, beautiful, majestic, golden eyes. I still remember her when she was human. My fragile little human. Her chocolate brown eyes, that just drew me in every time. Her soft skin that I never wanted to break, to fracture but couldn't help but to hold and love. That scent of hers, just so absolutely breathtaking that I never regret it invading my nostrils (well, you know, when I finally got used to it). Though, I still loved her just the same.

I ran my hand through her thick, long hair and smiled. I didn't think I could feel so awkward in such a nice moment like this. I sighed deeply and pulled her even closer. She adjusted herself so she could rest her head on my shoulder as it fit perfectly into my neck as I smoothed her back.

"I need you to promise me something."

"Of course. Anything."

"Promise not to scream, or yell, or get too upset when I tell you what I want to tell you. And I _need _you to promise that you won't hate me."

She raised her head and her eyebrows furrowed as a stunned look swept her entire face. "Edward," she said. "I could _never _hate you! Why would you even think that I could—"

"Jacob and I made a plan," I automatically blurted out. Her stunned expression shifted to confusion. "We… agreed to—to get Nessie out of having to join the Volturi."

"Edw—"

"By finally getting rid of them… _once and for all._"

"WHAT?"

Damn, she broke her promise. She jumped off my lap and began pacing the room.

"H-how could you do this? What are you two thinking? This is the stupidest thing you could ever do, Edward Cullen!"

"I know."

"Then why? Why would you even think about putting everyone in danger? The family, the pack… you…"

"I'm sorry."

"Am I the only one who doesn't know about this?" she asked completely ignoring my apology, though I couldn't blame her.

"Nessie doesn't know."

"Wait. Why on earth would you not include me or your daughter in any of this?"

"We didn't to w—"

"Worry us?"

I just nodded. I felt too shameful to speak anymore. I couldn't even look at her without feeling like the most horrible [vampire] husband in the world.

"I'm… just… so sorry. I'm more than sorry, Bella. I wouldn't blame you if you decided to rip my head off or something. I wouldn't stop you, really."

"I have half a mind to."

I took, yet, another sigh and stood slowly. I moved right in front of her, stopping her pacing. Then I literally held my arms out wide and closed my eyes shut and said, "Alright. Let me have it." Yes, I felt like the most ridiculous person ever, but, as you can see, I would do anything for her.

I didn't open my eyes to see her expression to my strange reaction, but I didn't have to see to believe. She just started cracking up.

I didn't move, cause I thought that maybe she'd still want to throw _something_ at me. But, no; She came up to me, lowered my arms and head (though my eyes were still shut) and she put her arms around my waist.

"Edward, will you please open you're eyes."

"No."

"I'm not going to beat you up or rip any body parts off of your… sexy body," she said with an adorable, short laugh. "I love you so much. But I just don't see how you could keep something like that from me."

"Believe me," I replied finally opening my eyes. "It wasn't easy."

She let out a small laugh and kissed my nose again. "She's our daughter, Edward. She needs us now more than ever. Both of us."

I nodded in complete understanding. "We have to tell her," I agreed. In fact, he has to tell her first. I don't want to jeopardize their relationship. We have to talk to him."

"I know."

"I wish she didn't have to give herself up. Why should she have to sacrifice her wants and needs for the stupid Volturi? It is in no way just."

"It's not like we can to anything about it."

"If only there was a way to let her stay here. This is her life, her home. She's barely had the chance to even experience her life as a teenager… a wife… a mother. Now I know how you felt when I wanted you to change me. Is it too late to apologize?"

"There's no reason to apologize for that, my Bella. But what can we do? The Volturi is completely ruthless and unshaken."

"If only someone else could go. She can't do this, not for the rest of her life."

_Oh, my God._

"Bella…" I said, a smile growing strangely wide across my face. "That's it!"

**Bella**

This was going to work. It had to. I couldn't lose my baby girl, not even almost. Not again.

We were almost to the house. If my heart could still beat it would be going race-car by now. It wasn't easy to talk to the family about it either, but the choice was made nonetheless.

_This is going to work, _I thought repeatedly in my head. _This is going to work. This is going to work. This is going to work. This is going to work. _I was missing a word, though: Unfortunately. Yeah, that was it.

_This was _unfortunately _going to work.

* * *

_

_PLEASE REVIEW! _I want your comments! :D :)_  
_


	36. AUTHOR'S NOTE! :

Hello readers!

I apologize for the _VERY_ long delay of updates! I am writing the next chapter right now! I will surely have it posted today! I'm not sure when but I am determined to get it done today. Thank you so much for your supportive and encouraging reviews! It warms my heart. Hee. X)

I will hopefully have the NEXT chapter up today as well, but I make no promises. ;) But I hope you enjoy the next chapter once it is finally posted. And I know a majority of you do not favor my short chapters. I am attempting to make the next chapter as long as I can. It's just my pet peeve when it comes to chapter length. X)

Thank you.

_Peace, Love, & Twilight_  
~ JasperAliceandVictoriaLover/rainkissedleaf


	37. The Making of Memories and Heartbreak

Thank you, readers,  
for being patient with me. I feel quite accomplished that I got this done (though a little later than expected *blush*) and I can't wait to see what you all think. X) Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. **PLEASE READ & REVIEW!** I'd LOVE to hear what you have to say and I will start writing the next chapter now! Hee :) X)

[It is, in fact, 12:30 am over here, but I'm seriously on a role. So I can't wait to see what you guys think. I'll have the next chapter up _hopefully _tomorrow. :) Thanks again!

XOXO

~Peace, Love, & _Twilight_~ :)

* * *

_Chapter 35-The Making of Memories and Heartbreaks_

**Renesmee**

We decided to spend our last two days together as a family. Me, Jacob, and Sara-Bell. One family. One broken family. Or at least, soon to be. We drove to the park right outside Port Angeles; we decided to give Sara-Bell as many human (well, in her case, half) experiences –while I was still here with he— as possible. We ran all over the park with her, playing and laughing and screaming gleefully.

Passer-byes would stare and question our blissfulness, seeing as it was one of those gloomy, cloudy days outside, thinking we might as well be insane for playing out in the drizzle. But that's _why _we were doing it. We were creating memories, with each other, for each other, in each other. It was hard enough knowing that I would no longer see my family again after tomorrow. Or my daughter. Or my husband.

Everything was disappearing, slowly but surely. Slipping through my fingers every minute I didn't fight back. I felt weak and unfortunate. I didn't deserve this, but I didn't fathom its impossibility of ever happening, especially when I was born and raised in a family of vampires and werewolves.

"Ness?" Jacob's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You alright?" He caressed me in his strong, protective arms, as if reassuring me that everything _will_ be alright.

"I'm fine, baby. Just…"

"Deep in thought?" He whispered. Silent tears slipped from my tear ducts. I hate silent tears; they're what scare me most. They could be the most emotionless act of the body. They say crying can let everything out, keep from things being completely bottled up inside. I didn't believe that, at least when it came to no-sobbing-or-heavy-breathing tears.

Jake carried me over to the nearest park bench and let me sit on his lap. I buried y face in the crook of his neck and kissed it sweetly. We watched as Sara-Bell playfully chased butterflies and dandelion seeds in the light breeze that blew by. My beautiful daughter was an angel, a vision. She could make any human (or non-human) being cry tears of joy, just by the sound of her laughter—the gleam in her perfect little smile, the way she wrinkled her noise when she blushed her scarlet cheeks—and I would miss that most of all. Now I understood what my father meant when he told me the stories about my mother wanting to become a vampire. It was something to anticipate losing, because memories could never be enough, as beautiful or tragic as they are.

She ran towards us, arms stretched out as far as they could reach, which told us she wanted us to pick her up. Jacob and I both got up as he lifted her into her arms.

"Mommy," she said sweetly. "Can we go to the beach? I like the beach."

Jake let out a chuckle and said, "Of course we can, baby girl. We packed enough stuff for the day so we could have _lots _of fun."

I smiled and laughed at the love in my family. It's true. We had packed our biggest bags for the park, the beach, the meadow (which _is _preferably my parents', but they understood), our picnics, and mine and Jake's dinner date. We weren't going to miss another second with each other, no matter how little time we had left.

The beach was great, though I couldn't enjoy its shifty, soft, lovely sand as much as Sara-Bell and Jake. The sun just so happened to come out today and, even though there was only one oblivious couple on the other end of the beach, I couldn't risk someone seeing me in the sunlight. It took at least an hour for the sun to hide behind the clouds (or for the clouds to actually come). We had a family picnic; Sara-Bell in my lap and me in Jacob's. We watched the sunset—covering my body in a blanket and my giant sun hat, just in case—and it felt like magic was taking over.

I only wish it could last forever.

**Edward**

We ran to Nessie's house as soon as we figured she and Jacob were awake. We automatically walked in and listened.

_Where are they?_

Something didn't feel right, but, for all I know, I was being paranoid. I ran up to their bedroom door, and, before I got a chance to open it, I found a not taped to the door:

_Edward & Bella,_

_Well, I guess you've obviously noticed that Jacob, Nessie, and Sara-Bell aren't here. I caught them, at the beach having a little picnic together. In fact, I think they've been gone all day, spending time as a family. We should give them they're space. You understand. _

_-Alice_

Of course.

_P.S. Come by the house when you can. Yes, I saw a vision and I know what you're up to. Let me just tell you now. You're insane. But Carlisle wants to talk about it with you. So come._

Again, of course. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"What is wrong with you?" Alice ambushed me before Bella and I could even get to the front door. "You're crazy Edward! That was the whole part of the plan! We have to keep Nessie in the dark no matter how much it hurts. It's the only way to keep her safe. We know Aro's going to want to read her mind."

"ALICE!" Bella spoke up, and it kind of startled me. "You're my amazing sister and I love you, but _please_ stop! Renesmee is _our _daughter and we just want to do what's best for her."

Esme spoke, her shocked face standing at the top of the stairs. "How do you know about this, Bella, honey?"

"Alice didn't tell you," she said confused. "I mean, I assumed you knew seeing as you can see the future."

"Alice?"

Alice let out a short sigh. "Yes, Esme. I knew. Though I'm not so surprised he told Bella, seeing as he's a pretty bad liar when it comes to hiding stuff from her, ever since Italy." She paused. "No offense."

"None taken, sis," I said with a grimace across my face. Alice was probably the only being on earth that could actually embarrass me.

"Alright, enough," Esme stepped in. "Let's discuss this inside.

We all sat in the main room, Bella and I on the love seat, Carlisle in the arm chair with Esme on its arm, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie standing on the stairs listening. Alice ran out of the house five minutes ago when her phone rang. We wanted to wait, but Carlisle wasn't wasting any time.

"I'm going to go ahead of everyone and head off to Italy. I'm going to speak to Aro to _possibly _reconsider. If not, we're going to have to execute our plan."

"Carlisle," I said. "Aro's going to want to read your thoughts. You know he will."

"I'm quite aware of that, my son."

"But that could put _you _in danger and Nessie in even more dang—"

"Not if ask that he only hears what I have to say, rather than what I have to think."

"How do you know he'll agree to that?"

"Do you not remember I was once at his side? That I was practically one if his most trusted advisors."

"I don't know."

"Edward. Please, trust me on this."

"I do trust you, I just can't imagine anything happening to you. Ever."

"None of us can, darling," Esme said. "But your father has always made such tremendous sacrifices for you and the rest of the family." She grabbed his hand reassuringly and smiled. "And he always will, because he loves our family."

I only nodded. I had faith that Carlisle would do whatever he could to protect our family, but, not only was I a paranoid husband and father, I was a paranoid son.

Bella grabbed my hand and gave it a firm, loving squeeze.

"We should at least tell Jacob. I know he's most likely having a hard time keeping this from Nessie, but we should tell him or else he could accidentally do something rash. Something he'll regret."

"Agreed," Carlisle said, nodding his head.

Alice entered the room. She had a sleeping Sara-Bell in her arms. "They'll be home in about two hours. They decided to go have a nice, romantic dinner. They just asked if I could pick up Nessie first."

"They let you put her in the porche when she was sleeping?" Bella asked.

"No. We switched cars, since theirs is the only one with a car seat."

I stood and took Renesmee from Alice, the little girl shifting and moving around as I did. "We'll take her home and wait for them there. Thanks, Alice."

"No problem, bro!"

"Carlisle will fill you in on the plan. We'll meet in the morning."

Bella followed me out to the car and we made our departure.

**Jacob**

I waited at our table (which was actually a small, lower-rise table surrounded by cushions and romantic candlelight) as Nessie went to the restroom to change. The maître d looked at us like we were a couple of low lives, walking in with our flip-flops and jeans. I didn't know what my lovely wife was going to change into, but I was definitely anticipating it. It took me about twenty seconds to change from my ripped jeans to a nice pair of pants. I already had a white button-up shirt on from earlier.

I ordered our drinks and an appetizer while she took her sweet time getting ready. I know she was my wife and I loved her very much, but why do women _have _to take _so _long to get ready? It was kind of agonizing not having them there with you already.

"Ahem."

I looked up to see who it was, thinking it was a rude waitress or the annoying maître d. But who am I to see? Only my amazing, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous wife in a super short, black velvet dress that hugged every perfect curve of her body. She wore matching black high heels, bringing her to be only an inch or two shorter than me, rather than five or six. Her gorgeous bronze hair fell over her shoulders and down her back in its natural curls. She was the most vivid dream any guy could ever want, and she was all mine.

I stood almost immediately, never able to take my eyes off of her.

"So?" She gave me a little twirl so I could see all of it. "What do you think, hon? Too much?"

"Uh…" I knew I looked like a total moron standing there, mouth agape, but I just couldn't help it. She was a true vision.

"You need some water?"

"Yes, please," I said dryly.

She rolled her big brown eyes and smiled. She kissed me once on my lips and I couldn't help but grab her by the waist and deepening the kiss. She probably would have stopped me if we weren't in the corner in the most private area of the restaurant. She giggled happily and we fell into the cushions beneath us. I adjusted her to where her legs were across my lap so she could snuggle close to me. She put her lips on my neck and kissed it.

I wondered how much our waitress got paid for watching people make out like this all the time. She didn't _seem _disgusted by it or anything, but you never know the gossip that goes on in the kitchen and whatnot.

We ordered dinner and paid and immediately ran out to the car (well, Alice's car). We drove back to the beach and took a cliché, yet romantic, moonlight walk. We went to the top of our favorite cliff and sat on the edge, me holding her in my arms as she lay back on my chest.

We immediately went back to the house to say goodnight to Sara-Bell and to just have the rest of the night to be together. I carried her in, thinking we were completely alone, but it turns out Edward and Bella decided to crash.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"We need to speak with Jacob," Edward responded.

"Whatever you tell Jake you can tell me."

Bella had a huge grin drawn on her lips, giving me suspicions when she surprisingly replied, "But then we'll ruin the surprise!"

Silence. From all of us.

"What?" Nessie finally asked.

"Oh. Nessie, sweetie!" Bella began nudging her back out the door. "We're planning a special surprise tomorrow before you leave! It wouldn't be much fun to ruin it for you!"

A second before they shut the door Bella looked back and winked at us, telling us she just had a brilliant, devious mind. Once they were gone, Edward sat me down, handing me my daughter.

"Jacob, we've come up with a new plan that _could _be more practical. First, Carlisle's going to go to the Volturi first and ask that Aro reconsider. We know he most likely will not break, so we've come up with an alternative. It seems like the only way to execute our plan more accurately and with less risk of putting Nessie in danger."

"What is it?" Although I was really afraid to ask.

"If Aro doesn't reconsider, Alice and I will offer to take Nessie's place. It will give us a bigger opportunity to infiltrate the Volturi from the inside, rather than having Nessie clueless as to what's going on around her. It means more protection for her. And once she's out of Aro's grasp you can let her in on what we planned and… hopefully she won't be _too _upset that she'll help us fight."

I was silent for a moment, deliberating everything in my head. I finally nodded.

Now, this… _better _work.


	38. Help Me Close My Eyes

Hello! So... Sorry for the last author's note. I didn't mean for it to be such a lie, as it may seem, but i didn't like where the chapter was going when I first started writing it. But I REALLY hope you like this! I'm tired but it's worth it for my readers. :) I KNOW its been MONTHS since I updated, but I'm back! Sorry! *blush* But last year was Junior year (worst year ever) and it was too hectic to think about this to be honest. I wasn't doing too hot in school and all that. :( But now it's senior year and it's been great so far! :) So thanks for some of your patience! If you weren't, sorry. Again.

And, BTW.  
For the reviewer who called my story a complete cheese ball, you should really read more fanfiction. There are a lot bigger cheese balls than mine out there. Besides, I like it that way for this story in some ways. It's my story and I know you can express your opinion or whatever, but if you don't like it read another one.  
Just saying.  
And, my readers, I went kind dark here for once, but I thought it would fit in nicely (kinda ironic how I said that haha) with the situation. :)  
Enjoy!  
Please Read and Review!  
:)

* * *

Chapter 36- Help Me Close My Eyes

**Jacob**

I couldn't run any faster. But I had to try. I could sense her fear, her pain... I couldn't tell if I was human or wolf, but it didn't matter as long as I got there in time. Every step had the world disappear in a puff of smoke behind me; with everything pitch black around me, excluding the path I was running.

She seemed to be getting closer, yet it's as if I couldn't run fast enough to get anywhere near her. She cried out, a blood-hurtling screech that shattered my heart into a billion peaces. My legs pushed me forward more and more until I reached a single door. I didn't hesitate to check if it was open and just broke right through. It wasn't until then that I could no longer continue running. It was empty. Nothing. Nobody. Then why could I still hear her cry out to me?

I didn't know what I was thinking anymore… I ran full charge towards the wall. Before I even made contact with the hard concrete it all disappeared. I was no longer alone, and that was the sad part. It was a city of people. But there weren't people roaming the streets, greeting friends, kissing loved ones, playing with children, fighting with in-laws… In fact… No one was…

Alive.

It was a massacre. Bodies filled the streets, blood painting the building walls and sidewalks, trickling silently in the fountains and pool filters. All that seemed clean was the path of the street. Even her screams sounded colored of blood as they continued to rip through the air. I soon how realized how human and vulnerable I was, but I still started running.

Nothing disappeared as I ran this time; everything stayed the same, making it real. The screaming got louder as I got closer. I ran the corner and found her, or at least I thought I did. I was an alley. No bodies but three, one dead two alive, for now. I didn't know who was who so I walked closer. The body left dead was limp on the ground, left behind like a scrap of meet on a dinner plate. Then I knew about the other two. One was the killer, one the victim.

My presence hadn't been noticed so I carefully and quietly stepped nearer toward the other body. I couldn't see the woman's face so I slowly turned her over, not sure if I wanted to know.

Nessie.

Tears didn't want to fall as much as I wanted to be sick. Dry sobs escaped my throat so suddenly it hurt. That's when I realized the silence took over. I looked up and saw the murderer, still facing away from me, looking at her pray. Her delicate yet deadly hand around the young girl's neck, squeezing out any life left in her. I did not recognize the girl, but something about her seemed so familiar. I stood gradually staring at the girl. She finally caught me looking, tears releasing with every sob. Her giant brown eyes, dark almost black hair, her fair skin… Who was she?

She attempted to move her lips, to say something. I was thinking "help" or "run", but she didn't come close to that. I saw her lips as they slowly formed the words:

I love you…

Daddy…

Daddy?

…

Sara-Bell?

_This can't be happening_, I thought. Her killer let go, dropping her to the ground. Not another movement was made by her beautiful body. I was next. This murderous woman wouldn't show her face. My hands clenched tight, my body trembling. She turned her head slightly, but not enough for me to see anything.

"Come on," I whispered hoarsely. I saw a playful, coy smile spread on the part of her lips that I could see. She was mocking me. "COME ON!" I challenged. Her body twisted slowly for me to see. My hands no longer held, just like my legs as they suddenly became weak. I fell to my knees helplessly as the tears finally decided to escape me. She walked over to me, held my chin in her delicate fingers and kissed me softly. It was lovely with no passion inside it. I looked up at her. She smiled and said:

I love you more.

I could feel her nails suddenly dig into my skin, but I didn't stop her. I couldn't. I loved her too.

I sat straight up in bed, startled and frightened. Sweat dripped down my neck, forehead, and arms. I glanced over at Nessie, but just barely. She was sound asleep. I sat on the edge of the bed and put my head in my hands as I attempted to breathe. I ran for the bathroom, slamming the door shut and became sick.

**Renesmee**

I felt the bed move (probably Jake) but I was too tired to look. I was half asleep, really. I wasn't woken completely until I heard a door slam. I jolted up and automatically looked at the bedroom doors. Both ours and Sara-Bell's were wide open, just as we left them. It couldn't have been the front door it was too loud of a slam. That's when I heard the retching sounds coming from my bathroom. I got up quickly putting my ear on the door. Jake was vomiting, quite violently I might add. What the hell?

"Jake? Baby, are you alright?"

He didn't respond. I wouldn't either if I were that sick.

I tried the doorknob. It wasn't locked. I twisted it, opening the door as I heard him flush. The light blinded me for a second before I found him on the floor across from the toilet. He was breathing heavily and sobbing all at once.

"Jake? What's going on? I've never seen you this way."

He just continued sobbing. I sat down next to him and rested my chin on his arm.

"Talk to me. Please. You're scaring me."

"Don't."

"Don't tell me not to comfort you. Don't you dare."

"No."

"No?"

"…Don't leave."

"I'm right here."

"But you won't be."

"Jake."

He finally looked up at me. I've never seen him this miserable.

"What happened?"

"I had a dre—nightmare."

"About?"

"You."

"M—"

"I heard you scream. But… I didn't… And you were dead. But then you were… And then I was…"

Scream? Dead? I was what?

"Jake, please! You're not making any sense!"

He seemed to try to calm himself down but he was still trembling with every deep breath. He got up and walked over to the bed, grabbing my hand to follow. I sat on the edge of the bed with him, me crisscrossed. We held each other's hands but he still didn't really want to make eye contact.

He told me all about his dream. Him finding people dead including me and our daughter, yet I was still the killer. I even killed him (well I only really woke him up in reality). The way he described me as dead _and_ the murderer… it was almost as if the dead me was a part of me and all that was left was the heinous killer me that he saw. I didn't know what to anymore, whether it was his nightmare or the reality of it that might come true the minute I left and could no longer think for myself.

We were silent then. We didn't say a word as I lay on his chest and held me, sneaking in kisses once and a while. I went to Sara-Bell's room and carried her to our room. I lay her between us and tried enjoy our last somewhat peaceful night as a family. It was probably the only one we had left. I tried to elude the sleep that tried to overpower me. Jake and Sara-Bell seemed as if they were already asleep, so I decided to give in.

Just when I thought he was still sleeping, I heard him say:

"Nessie?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me."

"Promise?"

"That you'll always be you. You won't lose yourself and the people you know and love."

As much as I wasn't sure I could promise this, I still said, "I promise. If you'll still love me."

"I do. I also promise… I will come back for you. I will fight for you. One way or another, I'll be with you again."

I couldn't say anything, for I couldn't convince myself of that. By then, darkness caressed me.

* * *

**Read and Review!**

_**If I get at least... let's go for... __(my lucky number) __**13** **reviews** for this chapter within the next week (by next Monday), I promise on the next update I will do 2-3 chapters! :) Good or suggesting reviews please! Thanks! 3 :)_**  
**


End file.
